


Chilling Riverdale

by Strange_doll_from_Hell



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Antichrist, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Salem will talk, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell
Summary: Life in Riverdale is not yet complicated enough, a Greendale resident had to bring her share of problems and revelations. Friend or foe of our heroes, only the future will tell us. For Sabrina Spellman comic fans! Based on series and comics.





	1. Into the wood

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfiction that I thought I would give up but I was convinced to continue. As it is old, there will be changes in the barrel and many of Sabrina's elements are based on the horror comic book.

Betty was sitting in the kitchen of Jughead's caravan, shared with him one of the few intimate moments they could still afford. With the chaos in Riverdale, they both had more urgent problems: the black hood, the Serpent, tensions between north and south, Archie and his militia, etc...   
-What are we going to do? Betty asked discouraged. -Between the Black hood, the people who are ready to jump their throats, in fact they already have, she continued remembering the battle between the red circle and the Serpent where Dilton had been wounded. -I'm scared, Jug, and I don't know what to do," Betty said weakly.   
Jughead groans in frustration.   
-Don't forget either that this lunatic is after you.  
-My mother knows about it and I'm going to talk to Sheriff Keller...  
-Because he was so effective," said her boyfriend sarcastically.   
Betty would have wanted to prove him wrong but had no argument to defend Kevin's father. He was a good man who accepted his son as he was without problem, but these qualities were only equalled by his incompetence. Betty then decides to ask the question that burns her lips:  
-Are you going to join the Serpent?  
-....I don't know. I need them to survive and they're not all bad guys. For most of them it was also a matter of survival.   
-Joaquin was nice and Toni cares about you, it shows.  
(Maybe she's better for you) thought the girl darkly. She shouldn't have had those thoughts, she trusted her boyfriend and she didn't want to become one of the girls who sees every woman as a rival. In addition, Toni probably had more urgent concerns about the latest events.   
-Besides, I don't understand why everyone focuses on snakes when we have a serial killer on the loose," Betty concluded.   
-Not to mention the Ghoulies, says Jughead gloomily   
-The what? Asked Betty with an expression of surprise.  
-The Ghoulies, they're a rival gang.  
-Riverdale has two groups of bikers? We only have one diner; how can we have two groups of bikers? Exclaimed Betty.  
-I didn't ask the question, but they're much more dangerous than the Serpent, not to mention the fact that I'm willing to bet that many of their crimes are blamed on them. I'm not saying they're pure as snow, but...  
-No, I know what you mean. People don't know the difference between the different groups, how when the authorities are still focusing on your father when they were given the video where Mr. Blossom was killing Jason and they found the drugs in his house. I understand Toni's frustration as well as yours.  
-Thank you, but she shouldn't have attacked you like that. You defended them when everyone pointed at them," concluded Jughead, attracting Betty to him for a kiss.   
Betty would have liked this moment to continue for a long time, but her phone ring and she saw a message appear.   
-It's my mother, she reminds me that despite the fact that she understood that I need to get out of the house, she's still waiting for me for the next half-hour or she'll call the police.   
-Half an hour? We'll never get there. Unless.....  
-Unless?  
-We're going by motorcycle! Don't worry, I even found a second helmet," said the young man proudly.   
-You use it all the time now, laughs Betty.  
-It's convenient, fast and I can even use it to get to school.   
-Well, in that case, it's okay.  
The trip went pretty well. If at first sight Betty had been worried about Jughead's new means of transport, but she had to admit that she found it more and more charming. The feeling of freedom was intoxicating. But Jughead shouldn't drop her off in front of her house, so her parents would be horrified. One or two blocks away and end up walking would be more careful. Suddenly as they passed by the forest, the bike started to make a disturbing noise.   
-What are you...? Jughead started before stopping the bike.  
She continued to make a strange noise and oil escaped from it.   
-Let me look, Betty said immediately. She had experience with cars and even if it wasn't exactly the same thing, the base remains close. Betty observed the leak and tried to identify the problem.   
-I have a motorcycle and I don't even know how to take care of it," said the young man, humiliated.  
-It's okay, Jug. That's the case for a lot of people with their cars. I have a question for example.  
-What?  
-Have you had an accident?   
-No, why are you asking that?   
-I may be mistaken, but it looks like there's some kind of rift or even a piece that has come off. That's probably the problem, but it wasn't wear and tear that caused it.   
Jughead didn't answer and Betty got frustrated. She's trying to help, for God's sake.  
\- Jug, what the hell...  
Suddenly she heard a motorcycle noise and Jughead quickly picked her up. Probably snakes, they were just in time.   
Indeed, four motorcycles headed towards them but her boyfriend's expression made her understand that something was wrong.   
One of the bikers stopped and as he got off his machine, Betty saw his jacket: Ghoulie. Three other boys their own age joined him.   
-If it's not FP Jones' bastard," said their leader with a bad smile.   
-What do you want? Says Jughead coldly.  
-Oh, just finish what we started now that you don't have your viper's nest with you.  
Her eyes then shifted towards Betty.  
-Maybe spent some quality time with your girlfriend.  
Jughead immediately placed himself in front of Betty in a protective manner, despite the fact that he was cruelly understaffed. He was alone unarmed against four guys who were supposed to be armed. Her only chance to protect Betty was to slow them down until she could hide in the woods. She could then stay there until the way is clear and call for help.   
-Betty, I'll try to keep them busy. Go into the woods and hide," he whispered.  
-Not without you.  
-Betty...  
-Together or nothing, Betty concluded, seems to determine.   
Jughead lacked options and the Ghoulies approached dangerously.  
-Okay, but you don't stop, no matter what happens, okay?  
Betty nodded.   
Jughead stood by his bike, still holding Betty's hand. He will release the brake from his vehicle and send it to Ghoulies.  
-Now!  
And the two went into the woods.


	2. Greendale witch project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a new friend ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 an old fanfic but stil alive that is a mix of Riverdale, CAOS and Archie horror. Located in season 2 and will have differences with the canon for both shows. Hope you like :) Sabrina is a darker and more traumatizing than the cannon of the show, she went through some things but we have Salem ^^

Jughead and Betty were running in the woods, they were ahead for the moment, but they could still hear their pursuers. It was a forest, they would eventually lose them before they were exhausted. Suddenly, Jughead noticed several trees that seemed so close that their branches seemed to be intertwined with the feet of large bushes that were still surprisingly bushy.  
-That way! he decided by training Betty to follow him.  
The two young continued in the direction indicated by Jughead, eventually sinking into the narrow passage that led to a kind of clearing.   
-Okay, so we're trying to stay here for now, but if we hear anything, we keep going. It doesn't matter, if we move away, as long as we get the signal, Jughead started before he noticed that Betty wasn't listening to him.   
She had looked up at one of the trees and observed it.  
-Betty?  
-Jug, what's in the tree? Betty asked without taking her eyes off the object.  
Jughead approached and saw what his girlfriend was watching: tied up after a branch base, something that seemed to be a dream catcher was swinging. That or his nightmare version. The thread that connects the different pieces to each other was made of hair braided in a color halfway between blond and white, teeth too small to be that of an adult had been placed in the circle and others were swung at the ends of the braids. The whole thing was covered with brownish spots that Jughead guessed to be blood. Almost by reflection, he tried to lure him to himself, touching him before Betty could stop him. At that moment, he noticed something from the corner of his eye.   
-There are others.  
-What?   
-Look," said the young man, pointing to other branches but also to some other trees.   
Several objects with the same aesthetics are hung among the branches, slightly concealed but visible in the right angle: rarely the same, some just made of branches, pebbles and plants dry while some contain animal bones when it is not dried pieces of their bodies or for at least one, something fresh enough for the flies to turn around. Some of the trees also had patterns painted with the same reddish-brownish-brown substance signs that they could not identify.   
Betty felt her head turned and as she lowered her head, made her last discovery.  
-Even the ground, she whine.   
None of them noticed at the time, but the floor is perfectly clean. No dead leaves, excrement or other waste. Only sequences of small pebbles perfectly buried to be visible but not far enough out for us to slide on. They form complex patterns in a fairly large circle for several people.   
-How did we end up in Blair Witch project? Asked worried but also curious Jughead.   
Before Betty could answer, they were interrupted:  
-But what do we have here?   
Jughead turned around ready to throw himself at the first Ghoulie within his reach but he was still far away from them. Close enough to be heard but not enough to be seen.   
-Get out of here, or you'll regret it! Another one continued.   
-On the contrary, let him stay! Maybe he knows where Jones is," said their leader. -So, do you have any values to say? Have you seen a tall skinny guy in a ridiculous hat and a pretty blonde doll?  
If the person answered, they did not hear. The Ghoulies would soon move on to insults and at the moment Jughead would offer to try to help, a broken bone sound was heard followed by a cry of pain.   
-What the hell... started another one.   
A sound of a blow was heard with new cries. What followed was after a mixture of screaming pain and fear:  
-AAAAAAHHHHH  
-Get away you you ….Fucking crazy bitch from hell!  
-Just... Stop! Leave us....Anything you want!!!!!

-Should we...? Betty began.  
-We should let them have fun and then see what our best option is," Jughead proposed.  
It was not sure that they could escape before that no matter what made so much money then to prepare. He will be fists and saw Betty lift her bag ready to send a punch.   
The screams were silent and running noises were heard. The losers were running away. Time to face the champion.   
A silhouette passed between the bushes. This person was small and wore a red hoodie so hidden his face. The rest of her outfit looked like ratty pajamas that probably was originally pink or white. In his hand, a broom and around his neck a black cat watching them.   
-Hi... Are you all right? Says the silhouette in a soft and feminine voice.  
The hood fell off and revealed the skinny face of a girl their age. With her skin so sickly pale and her short cut white hair, she almost looks like an albino. She also has green eyes piercing like a cat. The effect was striking, nearly unccany valley.   
-Uh... yes, thank you, said surprise Betty.   
-Oh, it's nothing," continued the girl.  
Before Betty could continue, Jughead also asked a question:  
-What happened to the others?   
-The boys who were chasing you? Gone. I took care of it! She answered the girl proudly.  
The cat on his shoulder meowed loudly.  
-Sorry, we took care of it, she corrected by rubbing her forehead against the cat's forehead.   
-I consider myself a feminist and I believe women can do anything, but I can't believe you can fight four guys and win," continued suspicious Jughead.  
-This is my territory, I know it perfectly and I have many traps to feed myself and defend myself. And I'm armed!  
She lifted her broom proudly. Then she spread the strands to reveal the tip of a stake in her heart. This one was covered with something red and sticky.  
-Are they...start Betty.  
The girl quickly understood and realized Betty's thinking.   
-Oh no, don't worry. They're just hurt pretty bad, as long as they go to a doctor, everything will be fine.   
-Okay, says Betty a little uncomfortable but she wasn't going to cry too hard for her bullies.   
Suddenly her gaze slipped to the ground and she had another shock.  
-But you don't have any shoes!  
The girl looked down at her bare feet, before saying, embarrassed.   
-I went out quickly when I heard the noise and didn't think to put on my shoes. It doesn't matter.  
-It is November, the Betty cut. -You're going to catch your death blow!  
-I swear to you, I'm fine. I'm always barefoot and we're great...  
She shup himself when Jughead handed her a pair of socks.  
\- Here you go. You may not be cold, but you can still get hurt by stepping on something.   
-Are these yours? You're going to be cold," said the girl, looking down at his feet.   
-Unfortunately, I don't carry a bag of clothes with me in case I run into Mowgli.   
The girl laughed and put on the socks without any more resistance.  
-What's your name? Asked Betty realizing that they had forgotten the essential.  
-Sabrina and you?  
The cat spat at the same time.   
-Shh, Salem! And come down, you're heavy! She said as she dropped the cat off her shoulders.  
He meowed his discontent when he landed on the ground.  
-My name is Betty, and this is my boyfriend Jughead.  
-It's your work in the trees? suddenly cut it down. -And the ground?  
-Uh... Yes. It's just for my safety.   
-Your security? Betty asked, also intrigued.  
-Well, this kind of fetish thanks to Hollywood reminds us of satanic cults and inbreeding cannibal families. A good way to convince people to turn back and not find my camp. Even if some are really based on old protective grey-gray, you never know in case he has some truth in his stories. The ones that contain pieces of animals come from my leftover meals. I didn't waste anything," Sabrina continued.   
-There are human teeth in this one," continued Jughead, pointing to the dream catch.   
-Mine, finally my milk teeth. One of my aunts thought the tooth fairy was a stupid concept. She gave me a piece but kept the teeth, pierced them and made a necklace out of them. She told me that I could carry and tell the other children who were bothering me that I was carrying the smiles of my enemies around my neck, always looking for more material for it.  
-Interesting technique against bullying, says Jughead sarcastically.   
-With mixed results, Sabrina said, embarrassed. - It's my hair on it too. They were long and I couldn't have maintained them here. The same goes for blood.   
-Did you cut yourself? Asked Betty worried.   
-No, I was just menstruating, Sabrina said bluntly. -Whenever you make one, you might as well make it realistic.   
Betty wondered which of the information given so far was the most disturbing. But he had more urgency.  
-If you want to keep talking, it may be better to go to my camp, cut Sabrina off with eagerness. -I have food, drinks and my cleaning is done! I mean, if you wanted to and you're in no hurry. Otherwise, I understand," she said.  
Betty and Jughead looked at each other. Both were clearly shared. Sabrina had helped them well and as strange as she seemed, she also seemed to be in great need of human contact. Jughead felt his stomach twist: he had something fishy about this girl but he was the first to admit that sometimes life pushed you to do things that were questionable or whose logic seemed strange. He could also see in Betty's eyes a mixture of worry, compassion and curiosity. It was too late.   
-You know what? I think we didn't have much time. Jughead's bike is broken and I don't think we'll have a choice but to call for help. Might as well wait in your company.


	3. New friends and Broomsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead adopt a baby...just kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of a old fanfic but stil alive that is a mix of Riverdale, CAOS and Archie horror. Located in season 2 and will have differences with the canon for both shows. I hope you like it.

Sabrina joyfully led Jughead and Betty through the forest with a familiarity that showed her knowledge of the area. From time to time, Jughead's eye clung to one of his famous fetishes or an inscription carved in a tree but they did not seem to be placed in a sufficiently coherent way to serve as an indication. The cat trotted near them without the slightest fear.   
-Your cat, did you find it here or did you already have it? Betty asked as she looked at the animal.  
-Oh, Salem? I've had it since I was a little girl. He's... my best friend," said the girl.   
-Is he that old? Asked surprise Betty. -It doesn't look like you're seeing it.  
The cat slowed down to walk at the same speed as Betty and began to purr.  
-He buried us all, believe me.  
Suddenly, she stopped and turned towards the other two:  
-Dear guests, mi casa! Proudly presenting Sabrina.   
In front of them stood a family tent. Close to it, a kind of clothesline, a space for a campfire and a cooler half buried in the ground. If we forget the terrifying grey grays, we would have thought that a family or a group of friends were doing a normal wilderness camping.   
-Come on, we'll be more comfortable inside. I mean, it smells a bit like it's closing because I have to let the tent close with the temperature going down but it's clean and pleasant otherwise! The girl continued as she unzipped the tent.  
-You live in the woods and you just helped us. I think we can handle it," says Jughead.   
He had lived in a drive-in for weeks before he found himself squatting in school, he wasn't going to be so picky for that little.   
The tent was indeed clean if not a little cluttered. A sleeping bag and some blankets were lying in a corner. Several bags were resting, some leaving objects that had escaped from them. In another, a kind of tablecloth had been installed with several objects on top: books, a small cauldron, several small knives, jars and dried plants. This last element caught Betty's eye. What was it for him? If it was done in Jughead's eyes, he also had questions.  
Meanwhile, in the meantime. Sabrina pulled out some clothes and put them together in a semblance of pillows and opened the sleeping bag to spread it along.  
-You should be comfortable like this. So, you suspect that my reserves are limited but I can offer you water, tea and a few cans of soft drink. For something more consistent, I have dry meat, preserves, some wild vegetables, apples, walnut bars, rice, soup, dehydrated stuff and good chip packages, chocolates and candies taken from vending machines.  
-Uh... the tea sounds good, says Betty.   
-For the food that suits you, Jughead continued despite Betty's look.  
-Okay, I'll be back," Sabrina said enthusiastically before going outside.  
Betty turned to Jughead.  
-We can't leave her here! We have to take him to Riverdale!   
-Betty, I think she's here by choice. I agree that it's not ideal, but she probably has her reasons. You're not going to convince her to follow you easily. And maybe it's for the best. She's hiding something...," said Jughead, continuing to observe the objects in the background. - Her story about her decorations is shady and she was too comfortable with her attack. It's not his first time.   
-I know, but I think it may not be motivated by bad intentions. You and Polly were also homeless. And neither of you trusted anyone to ask for help for a reason. All I see is a girl our age living in the woods when the temperature keeps dropping, a killer is free and desperate enough to stay there anyway. In addition, she has helped us by putting her life on the line and she shares her resources, which are probably few in number.   
Before Jughead could reply, the cat entered the tent closely followed by his mistress. She placed a metal plate between them before placing a teapot on it and holding cups out to them.   
-Fortunately, there are only two of you, otherwise I would have run out of cups.   
-You were quick," said surprised Jughead.  
-Well, when you're stuck in the woods, you learn to make a fast and big fire without hurting yourself. I also have a great hot plate," Sabrina says proudly.   
She deposited a plate filled with several apples, chips, bars, sweets and carrots.  
-Thank you, that's very kind of you," Betty continued.  
-Oh, it's nothing. I am very happy to have company other than Salem's.   
The cat, as if to show his anger at his mistress' commentary, climbed onto Betty's lap and lay there.  
-You're not allergic, are you?   
-No, I even had a cat when I was younger, Betty said as she stroked the animal, which immediately began to purr.   
-Better yet, he's very social!   
-Are these wild carrots? Asked Jughead.  
-Yes, not hemlock, I reassure you," said amused Sabrina. -These two plants are very similar, it's true, but a few key differences can save you from ending up like Socrates or the idiot from On the Road. One, there is a beautiful crown of leaves under the flowers like thorns in wild carrots. Two, its flowers are white or pink pale except in its center or grows a single red flower sometimes almost black. And finally, three, the smell is very different. The hemlock one can't even pass for a carrot from far away.  
She laughs when she sees the surprised looks of the other two.  
-I like the woods and it's not my first-time camping in the wild. I knew what I was doing when I moved here," she continued, taking one of the carrots to prove her point.  
-Have you been a jeannette? Asked Betty.  
-Oh, God, no. My family is just... very natural. I come from a long line of midwives, apothecaries, healers and snake oil sellers. This is no longer necessary nowadays, but old knowledge can sometimes be useful. We know how to feed, heal and protect ourselves. Nature is full of gifts for anyone who knows how to see them. Hence my material there, she continued, pointing to the tablecloth and its contents.  
-My guides, knives and other instruments to prepare my food, remedies and traps. I have to be self-sufficient if you want to know.  
\- Oh, is that why? Asked Betty.   
-Uh... yeah. What do you think it was?   
-Just curious, cut them off, Jughead. -Where do the chocolate bars come from?   
-Oh, that, promise me you won't be angry. There's some kind of camping grounds a few miles from here. It's empty and the lock leaves something to be desired. The electricity is out but the water is not. I do my laundry and take a shower there.   
-But it must be freezing! Says Betty.  
-It's not so bad and I told you, I'm pretty much cold resistant. I usually warm up afterwards with a fire in the appropriate locations. But I need to save my parts for the washer and dryer, but there was this vending machine who catch my eyes . I may or may not have hit it until it gives me its content. But the glass is intact!   
-So, you too have discovered the weaknesses that made them drop their loot," said Jughead amused.  
-Do I have to guess that you know them too? Sabrina asked, reassured.   
-I may have some experience in this," said the young man.  
Betty was surprised that Jughead seemed willing to let such information slip into a similar situation. Happy... she believed.   
-Besides, if you ever want to use your phone, I'll take you to camp. I think he has a connection because it was written on one of the signs.   
-Good idea, I look forward to seeing what you say to your mother, Bet.  
-The truth. Just tell him I was in a car rather than a motorcycle, don't talk about the Ghoulies and just say we couldn't find a network," says Betty.  
-Ghoulies? What is it? What is it? Sabrina asked.  
-The gang members, Betty explained. -The boys who were chasing us were part of it.  
-Are you serious? Ghoulies is their gang name? It sounds like the name of a brand a cheap of Halloween costumes for kids! mocked Sabrina. -I mean, I'm sure they're dangerous, but they could have forced themselves for the name! Why, are they after you?  
-Why do you live in the woods? Jughead replied.  
-Good repartee, conciliated Sabrina.  
Betty decided to come back to the charge.   
-I don't know if you know, but there's a serial killer on the loose.  
-Maybe I heard it between branches without any pun intended, Sabrina confirmed. -But the details are unclear: what is his type and what does his hunting table look like?   
She could have asked them if they wanted more tea than her tone would not have seemed more disturbed by the question.  
-He... he calls himself the Black Hood, Betty began. -He wounded three people and killed one. He claims he's getting rid of sinners.  
Betty kept the calls to herself.   
-I sees. A maniac with a twisted and personal sense of morality, the oldest scourge in the world. But his average is not very high, unless the survivors were particularly gifted and lucky people. Or maybe only some are important, and the rest is a diversion, Sabrina continued to think aloud. -All in all, it's nice to know. I will be careful," she smiled.  
-There's a serial killer on the loose and you're going to be careful? Betty asked, repeating her words as if to convince herself of what she was hearing.  
-What are my other options?   
-Coming to town, Betty replied. -You'll be safer.  
Sabrina looks at her like she's crazy before answering:  
-No. I'll be screwed if I go into town! You might as well draw a giant target on my back!   
-I...  
-Your serial killer probably hangs out more in town than in the middle of the woods! All that's going to happen is that people are going to ask questions and it's going to come back to me!  
-You don't have to...  
-A what? I have some money, but there's no one who'll rent to a minor! I don't have a phone and if I have to find a job, who will want to hire me without references? I'm going to be noticed and then they're going to send me back...  
She could not even finish her sentence; the terror being displayed on her features.  
-I can't go back, I can't!   
The cat had risen from Betty's knees to climb on Sabrina's knees and Sabrina squeezed the animal, which rather than trying to free itself, allowed itself to do so without resistance. Betty looked horrified at the girl. She didn't want to cause such a panic.   
-I'm sorry, calm down! Look, I'm sure we can find something...  
-Would your parents be comfortable letting a girl and her cat you've known for less than an hour sleep on their couch? Mockingly asked for this one. -I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't have any other options. And between having to go in there or taking the 0.01% chance that a serial killer will attack me, I take the killer without hesitation and with full knowledge of the facts.   
-Is it that bad? Asked Betty.  
Sabrina nodded, her face haunted.   
Betty watched Sabrina disconcerted, not knowing what to say. Jughead, for his part, fights what his heart and head told him. And for a rare time, his mind was not the winner.   
-I live alone," he said. -I'm supposed to live with a host family, but I managed to move back to my father's caravan. It's small but there's heating, hot water and even internet. You can sleep in the room and I'll take the couch.  
-Are you serious? Asked the two girls in heart.   
-Yes," said Jughead, already regretting. -I'll get you a padlock for the room, but I reserve the right to kick you out if you stick carrion to the walls.  
Sabrina looked with an expression of shock that turned into joy.  
-Thank you! Thank you so much. And don't worry, I intend to pay back this kindness. I can give you a small rent with whoever I have left and pay the rest in the kitchen, cleaning, laundry, home remedy for hangovers, make your choice!   
-Just try to respect my privacy and keep the place clean! Says Jughead wondering how quickly he would regret his words.   
-Promise! But I insist on participating in one way or another! Can Salem come?  
-Can you have him do his business outside like a dog?  
Sabrina nodded.  
-He is welcome.   
-And if it's ever too hard, I'm sure I can probably convince my mother to let me take a cat. Especially a nice one like that, Betty said as she stroked the animal.  
-Oh don't let him fool you, he can be a little brat when he wants, Sabrina mocked. -I'll give you back your kindness too, Betty," she says so seriously this time.   
-You don't need to do that, Betty assured me.  
-But of course, it is. Goodness must be rewarded in a world like ours, so let us encourage it!   
-Speaking of which, I may have another condition," says Jughead.  
-Make me an offer," said Sabrina.  
Betty suddenly had a thrill. Her expression had changed, the more a panicky kid in her place, she felt like she was seeing something else that was totally different. Cold and in control.   
-You're running away from what? I don't want details, just to know if I should expect the police to knock on my door," says Jughead.  
Sabrina observed him for a long time without speaking before finally speaking.   
-I have serious family problems. And if you're afraid that I'll attract unwanted people, know that I'm waiting for a sign from another branch of my family tree. I'll go with her if everything goes well or I'll manage otherwise. If you want more, then you'll have to open up for me. An equivalent exchange.   
The choice of words troubled Betty and she knew that her boyfriend would pull a tooth out alive before delivering personal information to a stranger. Well done.  
-All right. I don't know if there's room for everything," said Jughead looking at the contents of the tent.   
-I can bury some of it and come back for it later.   
-Or we could ask Veronica or Archie if they could put them in their garages, Betty continued.  
-I would like to thank them if that is the case. You too, Betty.  
-So, I think the issue is settled. Do you think you can pack a bag right now and be ready to go tonight? If it works for you too, Jug, of course!  
-It's all right," said Jughead.   
-I don't know, I'd like to leave nothing to be abandoned. I have traps and other things that it would be a bad idea to leave it like that," Sabrina continued uncomfortably.  
-Take us to the camp so we can call and see if you can do it, otherwise we'll come back tomorrow to get the rest, Betty suggested.  
Sabrina nodded and pointed in one direction:  
-Walk this way, the network should eventually appear. No need to go to the camp for that. I'm starting to tidy up my things. I can give you a compass or Salem if you're afraid of getting lost.   
\- I don't think the cat is an animal that can guide people, at best they eat the bodies of lost people," said Jughead.  
-Oh, he's brilliant and he listens to me occasionally," Sabrina reassured Sabrina. -Show them Salem how great you are.  
Salem advanced towards them and to Jughead's surprise began to walk in front of them but at a slow pace as if they were to follow him.   
-He's really trained," Jughead continued surprised. -Did you know it was possible?   
-No, I've always been told that cats understand but don't listen. Note, it may be a particular breed. I don't know of any cat that would be more than ten years old and still look like that either.   
Betty looked at her phone and smiled:   
-I have a signal! I'll be able to call Archie and my mother after!   
-Perfect. Bet, would you mind if I went all the way to see this camp she's talking about? continued the young man.  
-Uh... no, but why?   
-I'd just like to know why she didn't move there. A summer camp seems a better alternative than in the middle of the forest.   
-Okay, I'll follow you," Betty said, dialing the number and then taking her hand. 

The camp looked like it had just come out of a horror movie and Jughead could have considered this a credible reason to abandon it if Sabrina had not surrounded his own decoration camp that would have been in their place in American Horror Story. Another detail was the heavy padlock that blocked the main entrance. She said she had forced him but not that she had replaced him afterwards. It was a lot of work for a little bit. Unless she climbed the fence? As feasible but ironed with equipment? Especially since the content could be damaged if she simply throws it over the fence, assuming she has the strength to do so.  
In the background, he could hear Betty's conversation. Archie was not difficult to convince to come and get them and their new acquaintance. The conversation with her mother was of a completely different nature. Jughead could hear the sound of the Coopers' tone rising to a hysterical level. It seems he would probably have to go up to Betty's window if he wanted to see her again this year.   
-Are you all right? He asked, although he suspected the answer.  
-It's all right," said Betty, trying to calm down. -Did you find anything?  
-Only more questions.   
-If you've changed your mind....  
-No, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to pretend that I'm excited about having a roommate, but that's the best solution right now.   
-I wonder what she's running from," says Betty. - I don't think she was exaggerating. She seems really scared.  
-Neither do I. I doubt a little more about the part about a family member coming to pick her up. Maybe she just said that, so I could leave her alone.   
(Or maybe she hopes he'll come and get her) thought Jughead, remembering his own mother. If that were true, he was going to wish her that it would work.   
-Going back to see if she was finished, he decided, no longer wanting to think about Gladys Jones.

When they returned, Sabrina had unpacked the tent and gathered her possessions into three bags. She had also changed, now wearing jeans, army boots, a pink sweater but had kept her hoodie.   
-I buried part of it in a camouflaged hatch. I'll bring the rest with me unless it's too big. In that case, maybe I can leave one here.   
-Do you have a cage for the cat? Asked Betty.  
-No need. It may be on my lap or I would put it in a bag with an opening for air, it is used to it, Sabrina proudly said.  
-Is it a cat or a stuffed animal? Asked Jughead as he looked at the cat.  
-Sometimes I wonder, recognized Sabrina as the cat was coming back to her.   
-Do you want us to help? Asked Betty.  
-I... yeah, if you don't mind.   
Sabrina handed Betty her broom and one of her bags to Jughead, keeping the backpack and a large wheeled suitcase.   
\- Which road? Sabrina asked.   
-669, Betty replied.  
Without hesitation Sabrina walked in the direction of it as the two followed. 

Once out of the woods, Jughead took his bike and dragged it towards them, hoping he could take it back to town. Fortunately, their wait was not too long just fifteen minutes before Archie's old car appeared.   
-Hello Bet, Jug," Archie began.  
\- Hey Archie, thanks again for helping us out! Says Betty happy to see a familiar face.  
-Hey, Arch. You think I can tie it up after your car? Asked Jughead as he showed his bike.  
-I suppose, said Archie hesitant.  
He didn't like any sign of the Serpent with his friend, even as simple as his means of transport. He went out despite the help to load the bike.  
-Hello, you must be Sabrina? Says Archie smiling at the newcomer.   
Sabrina nodded and approached Archie cautiously.  
-Hello, who are you?  
-Archie Andrew, to serve you, replied the amused one, reaching out to him.   
Sabrina took it and squeezed it.  
-Nice to meet you, Archie.   
-And you? Archie asked.  
-Me what?  
-Your last name?  
\- Betty and Jugheand didn't give me their last names, Sabrina replied  
-It's Cooper for me and Jones for Jughead, says Betty.  
She seemed hesitant before saying:  
-Spellman. My name is Sabrina Spellman.   
-Like the singer? Archie asked.  
-I don't think we're related but we write it the same ways. And this is Salem," continued the white hair girl, holding the cat.  
-Oh yes, your cat! You don't have a cage, Archie remarked.  
-He will be quiet, I swear, Sabrina promised.  
-His cat is obedient enough, Betty said to reassure him.  
-And he will lie on the floor at the first sign of a siren, Sabrina promised. -He's used to it.   
-In this case, Archie gave in.   
Archie opened the trunk but rather than handing it over, Sabrina placed it herself, taking the sports bag from Jughead's hands and placing it too. She went to take the broom from Betty's hands when she asked her the question:  
-Are you sure it will fits?  
-But of course, you just have to place it in the right angle, smiled Sabrina.  
To Betty's surprise, she actually managed to get her in without any difficulty.   
-I sits in which seat? She asked.  
-The boys could sit in the front and we both in the back. Is that okay with you?   
Sabrina nodded and sat down with the animal lying on her lap next to her bag, which she put between Betty and her. 

-So, how long were you in the woods? Asked Betty.   
-Maybe a two weeks. I didn't really count, Sabrina admitted.   
-You know there's... Archie started.   
-A serial killer? Yes. Betty and Jughead told me. He's not as scary as the werewolf on the highways yet, but still.   
-From what? Asked Jughead.  
-The werewolf on the highways, I know, the name sucks, but at least he has an excuse for not choosing him. There was a serial killer in the sixties in the area. He picks up women on the highway always in the same order near the highways of cities in the region, including Riverdale. Everything was good, from the kid to the old lady, from the pastor's wife to the prostitute. Raped, tortured and eventually killed. They never caught him, but the consensus is that he was probably a truck driver. And he must be dead because guys like him don't stop like that. With any luck, he suffered.   
-I've never heard that story," says Jughead surprised.   
-Oh, despite his violence, he didn't make too many waves at the time. People believed in isolated incidents and cities communicated with each other far too late. But if you google it, you should find something. People think he had at least 29 victims, although some think he has more than 47, but even then, it's hard to be sure. Strangely enough, the Riverdale reaper is more celebrated than him when he only killed one family.  
-Only?" asked Jughead, raising an eyebrow.  
Sabrina laughed nervously.  
-I'm sorry to be so morbid. Let's talk about lighter stuff. Do you like pastries? I could do you a little something to thank you! What you want: cupcake, muffin, French toast, pie...  
-My friend Veronica loves to cook," says Betty. -Personally, I only know the basics.   
\- I'm sure you have other equally useful talents," says Sabrina.  
-Betty is an excellent mechanic," says Jughead.   
-Wow, that's impressive! Sabrina continued. - I can't do it without help.   
-Not as much as it looks! And I think that impressive question, you're pretty much yourself. Surviving alone in the woods must have been hard. Not to mention the Ghoulies.   
-This is my natural environment. I was pretty good, I was just feeling a little lonely. And the Ghoulies didn't have a chance on my field. I wouldn't be so confident in the city.   
-But you're not alone in town, Betty continued.  
-I suppose... Sabrina said hesitantly.  
Betty tried to make her keep talking.   
\- Do you work out?  
-Kind of like everyone else at school. My best friend was a cheerleader, so I tried to please her, but it wasn't for me. She ended up dropping out anyway for more social activities as well. I like the arts, for example! I have done singing, dancing, piano and theatre. I also started a social club with her.  
-Archie is a musician and a singer too, says Betty.   
-Oh, yeah? Says Sabrina suddenly interested. ¸  
-He even wrote songs," said Jughead.   
-I would like to have a career in music, recognized Archie.  
-That's cool! Are you also musicians?  
-No, I prefer to write and the same for Betty," Jughead continued.   
-Veronica sings for example, Betty continued.   
-Is she your best friend? Sabrina asked with candor.  
-Yes, but on a par with Kevin.  
Betty's heart will then be remembering their fight. She understood his anger, but she never wanted him hurt. Kevin could have a boyfriend or twelve that he changed every week, she didn't care, all she wanted was for him to be safe.  
-Veronica tried to calm him down, clumsily tried Archie  
Betty forced herself to smile and nodded.  
-He needs time, I understand. Besides, I probably won't be able to see many people with my mother.   
-Is she angry? Sabrina asked for an anxious expression on her face.   
-Yes, but it's all right, don't worry. In fact, we have arrived!  
Jughead got out of the car with Archie taking Sabrina's luggage out of the trunk.   
-Are you going to be all right to carry everything? Archie asked.  
-Of course. You, go bring Betty back before her mother sends the Sheriff after us.   
-Good point.  
The two friends greeted each other, and Betty took her head out of the window to share a kiss with Jughead. The car then left the mobile home park. Jughead picked up the sports bag and swept it up while Sabrina put her backpack back and dragged her suitcase. The cat followed them as he trotted.  
-Come on, I'll show you which one.  
-Thank you again. I know you don't really want to get in my way, but you do it out of generosity. I'm not going to make you regret it.   
-If you don't want to make me regret it, stop talking about it.  
-Okidoki.   
As they advanced towards the caravan, Jughead recognized several silhouettes waiting for him in front of the entrance. Sabrina, seeing her expression changing, asked a question:  
-Are you going to introduce me to them or should I get my broom back?


	4. Friendship is Satanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of a old fanfic but stil alive that is a mix of Riverdale, CAOS and Archie horror. Located in season 2 and will have differences with the canon for both shows. There’s aslo going to be a clue for a revelation that I think everyone will guess, but too bad. Also, I don't like Claudius but I like the idea of a twin.

Near the caravan, several young snakes were waiting, including Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty and Sweet Pea.  
-I know them," Jughead told Sabrina. -Just let me talk.   
-Sure, but maybe you could give me back my broom...   
Already Jughead could hear the cat starting to feign.  
-They don't bite! Just come here.   
Toni is already approaching:  
-Hi Jug! Who's is you’re friend?  
-Hello Toni, it's Sabrina. She's Betty's cousin, lies without blinking, Jughead.   
-Hi Toni. It's nice to meet you. Is that the nickname for Antoinette? Says Sabrina.   
Toni looked at Sabrina as if she was wondering what she was dealing with before turning her attention back to Jughead.   
-Look, we should talk urgently and privately if possible.   
-All right, just let me install it and I'll follow you," said Jughead, pointing to Sabrina.   
-Betty's cousin is going to stay with you? Continued Toni, surprise.  
-I'll spare you all the drama around Betty's family....  
\- I can't stay at my home or at of the Cooper's and Betty won't let me continue camping because it's cold and supposedly dangerous, Sabrina continued as if it were the most ridiculous thing. -But because cousin Betty has the greatest boyfriend in the world, he gives me refuge even if he doesn't have much himself," smiled Sabrina.   
Okay, Jughead regretted all the decisions that brought him here.   
Toni pounded his eyelids caught short by the tirade before sighs:  
-I'll let them know you've got a while and then I'll come and join you. 

-What the hell is that? Asked Jughead.  
-You lied too. I mean, I know you're a good person," smiled Sabrina. -I feel it in my flesh and bones.   
-Famous last words of many people, the young man replied.   
Jughead took the luggage from the room while Sabrina followed him to the bed.   
-It's pretty here.  
-No, it's crap but it's free crap and it's better than the forest.   
-Depending on the season, it's debatable. But Salem and I, we sincerely love it! she corrected fast. -I don't want to bother you any more, I'll pack up my things and you explain the house rules to me like that, I won't do anything stupid while you're away. You seem to be a very popular person.   
-You're not five years old, the only rules are the same as anywhere: if you trash something, you have to clean up, respect my privacy and don't make explosives," replied Jughead.   
-It should be possible.  
-And make sure your cat doesn't tear anything down either," added Jughead when he saw the animal joining its mistress.   
-Oh, he won't do anything stupid, isn't Salem? Sabrina continued, addressing directly to the animal that was sitting in a ball to sleep on the bed.   
-Typical, said Sabrina in front of the cat's lack of reaction. -Sorry, he's tired.  
-I think cats are supposed to not care about anything and not answer. Don't let the Internet fool you.   
At the same time, there was a knock-on door. Jughead rushed to open the door and discovered Toni.  
-They'll wait but you need to make the choice and quickly. Can I come?  
-Uh... yeah, I'm just helping Sabrina settle in. Of course, you can come!  
Toni executed before asking:  
-How bad is it?  
-What?  
-The albino! Was she serious when she said she was going to live in the woods?   
\- I don't think she's medically albino, but I'll confirm that with her. In fact, when we found it, it had been there for quite some time.   
-This little thing? She doesn't look that tough.  
-I know Ghoulies who have a different opinion.  
-What? Suddenly said Toni. -Did they come after you?   
-Everyone is fine," Jughead reassured her. -Well, not my bike, I think it was tampered with.   
-I'll ask Fang to look at this. Fuck, they're really after you! And I don't know if we can manage the tensions with the Ghoulies and the one with the north.  
-There is no open war with the north, the Jughead Cup.  
-You tell that to others, with the tensions rising and without your father to manage them, Toni continued. -I don't know if you've thought about our proposal... Hey, what are you doing here, kitten?   
Jughead turned around to see Sabrina's cat trying to slip under the sofa to escape them.   
-Hey, you're not getting stuck! Says Jughead as he bends down to try to catch him.  
The cat feigned and settled further under the furniture.   
-A problem?  
Sabrina appeared smiling.   
-No, just your cat who took refuge under the sofa, said Jughead.   
-I'm not sure that's a good idea; having a cat here. Not with Hot Dog, says Toni.  
-Hot Dog? Who is it? Asked Sabrina, she was intrigued.   
-A dog, said Jughead with a surprising smile   
-Our mascot," said Toni proudly.   
-Salem will behave well, I promise. Otherwise, we'll leave. It's okay.  
-No one is going to separate you from your cat, I understood that he is an extension of your person, says Jughead.  
-Hot Dog is the mascot of what? Sabrina continued.  
-From our softball team," said Toni.  
-Ah, could I come and see you play? I've never seen a softball game where people wear leather jackets and play with motorcycles, with an overly candid voice.   
-Sorry, you're right. The real answer is that he is the mascot of not you’re damm business," says Toni dryly.  
-Do you know I can read? Southside Serpent is the name of your gang on your jacket, right? Better name than the Trick or Treak gang that was after Jughead and his beloved I grant you. Look, I don't care, honestly about your group activity. I would just like to know if I should expect to fall back or if I accidentally created tensions without knowing it by wanting to help...  
Sabrina's tone had changed successively and quickly to mockery, complacency, worry and fear. There was something strange about that girl.   
-You beat them up, didn't you? Says Toni.  
-Yeah, well, if beating involves using your environment, a weapon, a cat and traps, Sabrina says hastily.  
-The important thing is that these sexist pigs will not go scream from the rooftops that a 5-foot-3, 95-pound wet girl kicked their asses even with a broom and a cat as a partner," says Toni. -So even though I'd love to tell it to others, so I could rub them in their ugly faces, not sure they'd believe me.   
-So, you didn't get anyone in trouble, including yourself," Jughead added.   
Sabrina had a big smile.  
-That's so much better! I'll finish unpacking and then I'll make dinner! I insist! She completed it before rushing into the room with her cat on her heels.   
Jughead and Toni waited for the door to slam before talking again.   
-You know how long you're going to keep her? Toni asked.  
-Until we find something better. No matter what happens at home, she's terrified of going back. Remark she claims that she has someone who could help her and that she is waiting for her message.  
-Do you believe that?  
-Fifty-fifty, I would say. But if that's true, I hope she won't be disappointed.   
There was a silence before Jughead let it slide:  
-And you can tell the others that I will.  
Jug's surprise, Toni did not get the reaction he expected.   
-Are you sure? There have no coming back after that.  
-Yes, I am.

Cheryl went into the room where the phone was sitting.  
-Evening. Cheryl Blossom has the phone, says as she doesn't recognize the number.   
-Evening, I introduce myself Master Sampson, notary, said a female voice. -I'm sorry to bother you currently and under these circumstances. Between your father's tragic death and that horrible fire...  
-Yes. Tragic. Get to the point.   
Without being intimidated in the slightest, Master Sampson continued.   
-I would like to talk to you about your father's assets. As you know, they are frozen for the moment....  
Cheryl felt a cold crossing it. Money had been his only security for a long time, if it hadn't always been. No, not his only one, Jason had been the other. But she had lost her only ally in this world and material goods were her only support now. She may have learned to stand up to her mother, but it wasn't enough to survive.  
-But if we can get to the bottom of this, this problem will be quickly...   
-And what situation are we talking about? Cheryl continued.  
-We would like to know who will manage the family business. Normally, it would have been your brother, but given his tragic death....  
(At Daddy's hands) thought Cheryl coldly.   
-This is no longer possible. But your father didn't specify who would take over. But we have candidates: you may be at your majority, but your mother will manage your assets until the.  
Cheryl had to refrain from screaming at this mention, being sure that her mother would find a way to expel her from her inheritance and put herself and a picture of her brother in charge.   
-Otherwise, there are also your brother's unborn children as the family has officially recognized them and their mother belongs to a branch far from the family. Otherwise, your father does have a...  
-She's dead, isn't she? Her husband too, said Cheryl coldly. - They had a child, but the father's family took her. And no one was interested in keeping in touch from our side as well as them.  
Well, except Nana Rose who sometimes seemed to ask her other grandchild, but everyone ignored her.  
-Finally, we will try to make an appointment with you to resolve the issue when we are ready to do so," Cheryl says dryly.  
-Well, but don't hang around too long, otherwise several distant relatives have offered to relieve you of this responsibility. On that note, I leave you, I know you are very busy and need to rest. Have a good day and see you soon, I hope.   
-You too.   
As soon as she hung up, Cheryl slammed the phone against the furniture.


	5. The Crucible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of a old fanfic but stil alive that is a mix of Riverdale, CAOS and Archie horror. Located in season 2 and will have differences with the canon for both shows. On the menu, Kevin and his family life (until I have confirmation that he is an only son in the series, his two sisters comic book are canon ) Detective Jughead and Watson Toni, Salem talks and Cheryl scary flashback. Ps. What Sabrina does is a real thing and yes, I’m a history buff.

Kevin woke up at home in his bed, exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Her father had been calmer than many parents would have been, but that didn't make the situation any easier. Not to mention the discomfort with talking about his love life with his father, despite all the obvious efforts he was making. How do you tell your police father that you still miss your ex-boyfriend who is a member of a street gang and that the only other person you are a little interested in is a little bit in a relationship and even if by some miracle, breaks up with the girlfriend in question, not only wouldn't hold your hand in public and has an unfortunate tendency to infidelity (because he could understand the part, I'm not comfortable with my sexuality but kiss Cheryl during the Jughead party? Seriously Moose!). And Betty's betrayal, how could she have done this to her? He had helped him every time despite all the troubles and dangers, he had supported him with his hopeless crush with Archie and then maybe with his Romeo and Juliet business with Jughead! Why couldn't she understand?!   
-Daddy asks if you're going to get up?  
Nine-year-old Patty, one of her two sisters watch him through her bedroom door, her tousled blond hair and still in her pajamas.   
Kevin sighed, decided to face another day in that hell called high school.   
-I'm coming, just let me... find something fabulous! With an exaggerated voice.   
The girl laughed and continued:  
-It's Mommy who's going to be happy!   
Oh no, he talked to her about it!   
Kevin got dressed and went down to the kitchen to join the rest of the family, sitting between Patty and Denise, his other sister, thirteen, also blond and eating cereal; she looked up at her brother.   
-You look like shit, whispered this one to him.   
\- At least I don't have barbed wire in my mouth.  
-You usually have a better repartee. What did you and Dad talk about yesterday? Because if you're in trouble, because giving me your room and sharing Patty's room could get you back on track...  
Before Kevin could answer, his father arrived at the kitchen table carrying the laptop to the table.  
-Girls, you have special permission to finish breakfast in front of the TV," says Tom Keller.   
Patty made an exclamation of joy, taking her bowl and rushing into the living room, Denise so obeyed her but gave her brother a worried look.   
Tom placed the computer in front of Kevin and said:  
-Your mother wants to talk to you. I'll make you some eggs and bacon.  
-I didn't...  
-It wasn't a proposal, but I can cook something else if you want.  
Kevin did not answer and preferred to look at the screen; on it appeared a woman with brown hair in soldier's clothing.   
-Hi, Mom, how are you? Well, under the circumstances.  
-Hello Kevin, your father told me about your new hobby," says his mother coldly.  
-That you weren't the only one in a risk area? Kevin mocked Kevin.  
-Don't play smart with me! What the hell were you thinking?  
-I-I don't know... says Kevin pitifully. -I... I just... I felt...  
There is no way Kevin will have another crying attack like yesterday's and even less so in front of his mother!   
Mrs. Keller's anger seemed to melt when she saw her son's disconcerted face.   
-What's going on, Kevin? I thought you found yourself a nice boyfriend: a handsome dark hair guy with blue eyes and a motorcycle that would accompany you to the ball? She asked more gently.  
-Joaquin and I split up. And I'm now the only openly gay teenager in town. I'm dealing with what I have.  
Mrs. Keller sighed:  
-Kevin, you could be hurt or worse. I know this is hard for you. Your father and I think you're incredibly brave. Do you know many thirteen-year-old boys who decide they're ready to tell the world they're gay? Knowing how stupid people are? There are a lot of people I know who more comfortable fighting terrorists are than saying out loud that they are LGBT.  
-I was being mocked for other things anyway, it wasn't going to make it worse.   
-Honey, I don't yell at you when you clearly deserve it, so try to listen to what I say. Not everyone is as brave as you are. Not everyone will run in the direction of gunshots to help someone or decide that accepting yourself as important as you are is more important than the opinion of others. And that shouldn't motivate you to put yourself in stupid danger. You're far too smart for that. And if your father and I must hold your hand until you understand it, then so be it.   
-Is it a figure of speech?  
Mrs. Keller replied with a smile worthy of the Cheshire cat:  
-We'll see. But I also wanted to ask you something," continued this last one, suddenly serious.   
-Yes?  
-Your father told me it was Betty who told him. It's none of my business and I know you have every right to be angry, but she's a good friend, your oldest friend even. I think that would be a shame, that's all.  
Kevin says nothing, divided between anger and sadness. He's been hanging out with Betty and Archie since he was five. Betty is the first person he told he was gay to. Betty who, after the surprise, gave her the longest hug in the world and spent the next few months becoming the eleven-year-old girl who read the Harry Milk biography and stuck rainbow stickers everywhere. As clumsy as it is charming.  
And it still was, he realized. She wanted to help, sometimes clumsily, and sometimes causing more trouble than expected but her heart is in the right place...Shit, 24 hours of cold treatment was weak even for him.   
-We'll see, says Kevin. -When are you coming home?  
-It will depend on how the situation evolves but I am confident that I will be back in 3 months, her mother smiles. -With a little luck, by then, you'll have an even better boyfriend than before," she continued confidently. -Early enough to use you as a chaperone.   
-Mom, I'm going to die alone, if you do that. Because it stresses people a little to go out with the sheriff's son who also has a sniper for a mother.  
-And you're not bad in the category either," concluded Ms. Keller.

Jughead was awakened by a smell of mouth-watering food from the kitchen. Her confused brain wondered who could cook before Sabrina's image came into her head. He grabbed his beanie, then got up to go to the kitchenette where he heard someone humming. Sabrina was actually installed cooking, already dressed with the radio playing a melody and accompanying the lyrics. For a while, it could have looked like the teen version of mom soccer.  
-Bye, bye, Birdie I'm gonna miss you so...Oh! Good morning Jughead! Are you hungry? I made French toast!   
-Did we have the ingredients to make French toast? Asked Jughead.  
-It seems so. I also prepared a lunch for lunch if you want," she smiles proudly.  
-Thank you very much," said Jughead, pleasantly surprised.   
-But it's a pleasure.   
She put the plate on the table before taking one for herself and a small bowl that she put on the floor. The cat then appeared to start devouring the content.  
\- You didn't just seriously give him French toast? Says Jughead about to remove the bowl from the cat.  
-I've always fed him leftovers. He'd have a fit if I gave him croquettes or canned food.   
The cat scolded as Jughead was about to take his bowl away. He backed away, it was his animal after all: if he became obese or died faster, it was his problem. As they were settling down to start eating again with Sabrina, he tried to question her:  
-What are you planning to do today?  
-See if I have any news from my family, make resumes, I'll put the number here if you don't mind, do some cleaning, probably ten minutes on the internet with your permission, I really missed it, explore the neighborhood and shop.   
-You talk about money as if you won't run out.   
-It's mine, I worked to get it and I also had a pretty nice legacy. It's not bottomless, but it helps.   
-I sees.   
-A problem? Don't you want me to use your computer? I can go to the library otherwise.  
-I'd rather indeed, but I wouldn't die from it. No, it's nothing.  
Sabrina looked at him with an air that clearly said’ ‘I don't believe you'' but didn't insist.

-So, let me summarize: you and Jug were chased by an enemy motorcycle gang and then saved by a wild child with a mysterious past who now lives with Jug, says Veronica recounting the events told by Betty and Archie.  
-That's more or less it, recognized Betty. - We couldn't leave her in the woods alone. It's not a long-term solution, but all we can do right now. Hopefully, it will eventually open and we can really help her.   
-Help who?  
Betty turned to see Kevin coming to join them.  
-First of all, not cool to turn me in to my father, Elizabeth Ann Cooper. He even told my mother about it! But because you'd be lost without me, I'm forgetting it this time. And I'll even register on a dating site and we can check together that they're not psychopaths in power before each meeting, happy?   
Betty threw herself into Kevin's arms to everyone's surprise.   
-Yes! And I apologize for the words I used. I was afraid for you and I didn't know what to do! I think you're great and you can have a regular boyfriend or seven that you change every week, as long as you're happy and safe it's fine with me!   
She was glad that her oldest friend forgave her and even understood why she had done so. He was also the only one with whom she felt the strength to talk about the letter she had received. Kevin gave him his hug back before rehearsing:   
-So what were you talking about?  
-Betty and Jughead decided that they were at the point in their relationship where they wanted children, Veronica replied.   
-What? I'll leave you alone for 24 hours and you... look horrified.   
Archie laughs before answering:  
-No, Bet and Jug found a girl in the woods and decided to take her back to the trailer.   
-How old and in good condition is the Bughead baby? Asked Kevin, showing that he was the sheriff's worthy son.   
-Our age or maybe a little younger? said Archie.   
-If she has suffered abuse, she may indeed look younger than her age due to malnutrition, for example. Or this hair, it's bleached but it looks like it's natural, maybe a disease?  
-Did she give you her name? Kevin continued.  
-Yes," Betty confirmed. -Sabrina Spellman, she whispered. -Why?  
-My father receives wanted notices from the surrounding towns in addition to Riverdale. If we ever had a match, maybe I could take a look.   
-It could be a fake name, that's what I would do, Veronica explained.   
-No first name, she said it without any ulterior motives, it was the family name she hesitated, Archie recalled.   
-But she was living in the woods when there is a killer on the loose and she almost had a panic attack at the thought of going back to where she came from, says horrified Betty. -I have trouble seeing someone having this kind of reaction to normal problems.   
-True, but if you're sure of his identity, it's easy to help. Hospital, social services and others will have traces. Something to build a case if your schedule allows it, Kevin explained.  
\- I don't know... Maybe we should give her time to talk about it for herself," says Betty, recalling what happened with Kevin.   
-Especially since we have more important for now: the Black Hood is still at large and we need to protect everyone. I managed to get several guys together for the Red Circle," Archie says enthusiastically. 

-So, Toni told us you were ready? Sweet Pea asked Sweet Pea at the cafeteria table where the snakes dine.   
-I am," confirmed Jughead.  
-Good. Then we'll start...now, said Sweet Pea with a bad smile.  
-Maybe warn the others? Says Toni sarcastically.   
Sweet Pea ignored it and continued. Jughead took the opportunity to look at his own meal. Let's see what her roommate had planned....  
Pleasant surprise, here we are! Burger, homemade fries, fruit juice, pie. Well, maybe she was going to win it by the belly! But the universe doesn't leave Jughead Jones a minute's peace.  
-Jones! Says a loud voice.   
Jug turned to see one of the Ghoulies standing in front of them. He looked mad with rage but also in sad condition: he was pale, shaky, shaky, with a feverish look, a bandage on his nose that had been broken and limping. When he spoke, Jug saw that his teeth had also been damaged.   
-What did your bitch escape from hell do to us? He scolded.   
-What are you talking about? Says Jughead, who is getting tired of their repeated attacks. They could see the snakes getting up ready to attack him and he was tempted to let them do so.  
-Don't talk about Serpent girls like that, asshole! Joined him Toni.   
-You possessed albino whore! And his fucking monster! Ghoulie continued. -She did something... something. Wilbur and Jacob are... are the hos…pital. And now, Elveo this morning....  
He seemed to have trouble speaking and even standing up. Jughead noticed that he seemed to be shivering and saw him holding his stomach, which seemed to be suffering. Many snakes now seemed reluctant to intervene and confused by his words.  
Then, without warning, the Ghoulie collapsed, his body shaken with convulsions and tried to regurgitate something. Toni was quick to react, holding his head upright and preventing him from choking.   
-Don't just stand there! Get the nurse or a teacher!  
The Serpent listened to her and left, calling for help along with several other students. Sweet Pea simply sat down to continue eating with the others despite Toni's eyes. Jughead, for his part, approached to see if he could help. Then something caught his eye: through the hole in Ghoulie's jeans he saw a kind of ulcer on his leg, probably the source of his lameness. He was swollen and purulent.  
-Do either of you know this Elveo guy and know what he's talking about? Asked Jughead to other snakes, ignoring Toni's gaze.  
-He is in several of my classes," says Fang.  
-And?  
-He's bad in class, especially in history, he tends to...  
-I mean, did something happen this morning? Asked Jughead.   
Fang nodded with an amused smile before answering:  
-Yeah, he has in horrible shape today. His face and hands were full of scratches, he had a bandage on one of his eyes and at least one of his scratches was weird..., tried to explain the young man.  
-What do you mean?  
-Just all swollen and oozing. Then he just stood up screaming and scratching and ripping his skin off. He shouted that he had spiders trying to eat him from the inside. We thought he was overdosing on Jingle-jingle or something.  
Jughead was sorting through the information as professors came to take care of the student, Toni finally releasing his head. Jug turned to her.  
-Congratulations on your speed of thought. You may have just saved his life.  
-It's okay, it's not my first time, I'm used to it! Toni quickly said but without developing and Jughead did not insist.   
-Toni, I know you helped me this morning with books on serial killers. Could you go back to the library with me again?  
-Sure, just let me clean up. You want to look for something related to your guest?   
-Yeah, I need to look at storybooks and botanicals.

After school, Jughead accompanied by Toni went to the caravan to confront Sabrina. But she was absent.   
-Or did she leave? Toni asked.  
-She told me she wanted to wear resumes and go shopping. She'll be home soon; her things are still there.   
Toni rushed into the room to look. The bed was made and if we had put some personal belongings in the room like pajamas, a hairbrush and the famous broom in a corner but the luggage was not undone. Someone either didn't have the time or wanted to be ready to run away if things went wrong. Not that she didn't understand, but no matter how much shit this girl was in, whether it was her fault or not, she wasn't going to take them with her.   
Lucy Borgia probably didn't leave with all her incriminating clues with her. Just a glance to be sure of her intentions, Jug let her live with him and he didn't need her to cause him any more trouble, Toni rationalized.   
She approached the heavy suitcase and noticed that it had no padlock. Not that she couldn't have forced her otherwise, but she was trying to be subtle. But the closure seemed blocked and despite the pressure it put on her to refuse to open.  
-What do you think you're doing, Pinky pie? Said soldered a voice.   
Toni looked up suddenly surprised but saw nothing except Sabrina's black cat sitting on the suitcase looking with her big yellow eyes. Stupid stress!  
-Get out," she said, tempting to chase the cat away with her hand.   
Not only did the cat stay, but he also approached Toni. Enough for their faces to almost touch each other. Toni preferred dogs to cats, but she had no problems with them, but this one... He was not normal. Toni couldn't explain how, but there was something wrong with this cat. These next actions only confirmed his impression. The cat began to purr, rubbing his head against Toni's face, who wanted to move back... but muffled a scream. The cat had put one of his claws through his earring and prevented him from moving back, holding his paw straight. Then he pushed a long, noisy meow. As Toni tried to think about how ridiculous she would look if she shouted to Jughead to help her, life chose for her. The door opened, and she heard voices:  
-Toni!  
\- Salem, leave her alone. It's not worth it.   
Toni would have put his hand cut off as the cat looked at her with a little superior air but he removed his claw and Toni rushed back. Sabrina approached with a neutral expression.  
-I'll try to have an open mind and you find a credible lie why you're going through my stuff.  
Toni got up ready to settle his scores with the plague but Jughead intervened first.   
-Toni was afraid for me because of what happened this morning, defended her Jughead.  
-What do you mean? Sabrina continued.  
-We ran into one of the Ghoulies you fought against," continued Jughead.  
-Oh, did it create gang tensions after all? Sabrina asked, worried.  
-I don't know honestly, but you must have left quite an impression given the terms he used to describe you.  
\- Nothing flattering, I can imagine! But how does that give him the right to....  
-The Ghoulie had a stroke and said the others were in the hospital, Jughead continued as a severe relative.   
Sabrina looked confused before a horrifying expression appeared on her face. Jughead was impressed, without his past experience, he believes he would be fooled.   
-The poor! Do you think they caught something in the woods? I'm fine, I assure you. It doesn't matter what...  
-Stop playing dumb, Sabrina, continued coldly Jughead. -I know what you did.  
-Well, I'm not! Yes, I hurt them, in self-defense I must remind you! Sabrina continued to moan with a wounded expression.   
-Okay, you know what we'll do from the beginning: you fought guys much bigger than you, so one suffered an attack, another suffered from hallucination, the last two are in the hospital. I have had confirmation that at least two of them have developed a wound with ulcer-like marks, there also seems to be tremors, abdominal pain and vomiting. Do you know what it looks like? To ergotism! A disease caused by a fungus called rye ergo. But I'm sure someone who comes from a long line of midwives, healers and the like, as you already know. Someone who could teach us a lesson about the difference between hemlock and wild carrot. Most botany books don't give us all the information you've told us and recommend not to try it, but you don't have this problem. In addition, your cat is named after a city where many assume that an epidemic was the cause of the hysteria that caused all these murders. So, don't make me think you don't know what I'm talking about! Concluded Jughead.  
Sabrina remained silent with a neutral expression before saying with a dry laugh:   
-Okay, you got me. Handsome, brave and brilliant, Betty is a lucky girl.   
She was calm as she continued her explanations:  
-You had a good reasoning except for my cat. The people of Salem Town did not need help for their massacres, they were quite mean, stupid and pathetic enough without needing help. He already had that name when I got it.  
-Okay, Lucy Borgia, it's really cute but the rest... Demanded Toni.   
-Lucretia Borgia, mercilessly corrected Sabrina. - And yes. The tip of my broom was covered with rye ergo but again what is a poor girl like me alone in the woods supposed to do? And it's not like they didn't go after it! I told them to leave and leave you alone calmly and politely. And like real gentlemen, they refused and started debating what they were going to do to me. Spoiler Alert: they were probably going to beat us, probably rape Betty and me if I rely on one of them' comment that he had never fucked albinos and I don't think that's a problem if we don't survive for them. Dare to say I'm wrong! Sabrina challenged them.   
She looked like an animal caught in a corner, her pupils dilated to the point of seeming to encompass the green of her eyes. Toni, she had the same expression as when Sweet Pea talked about celebrating the black hood to attack the people from the north who seemed to say "I would disagree but it's true".   
-You could have killed them," said Jughead weakly.   
-I'm taking precautions! There is no way we're going to get down to their levels! Why do you think I chose this poison from all the things the forest has to offer? It's only dangerous in high repeated doses, on big boys like them at least! He's not discreet either, which is a weakness. If he notices himself so conspicuously, it is more likely that they will see a doctor and be treated before any real damage occurs. If I wanted them to die, I would go for something quick, discreet and not so recognizable. Besides, we have antibiotics to cure ergotism now. Just a shot, a week without alcohol, coffee or drugs if it's in the realm of possibility for them and that's it! Heal up and let's not talk about it anymore! When I think about it," she laughs, "you don't even have to go to the hospital, the vets always have reserves and there's not much difference between them and a pig.... I’m referring to the dosage of course.  
As if that were the main problem! Silence settled in between the three before Sabrina, who had calmed down, declared:   
-I'll pick up my things and go away, don't worry. Just give me half an hour to make sure I have everything and you'll never see me again, I promise.   
-No, you stay," replied Jughead.  
-What?" said the two girls with a heart.  
-I'd rather have you where I can see you than run through the city. But you better not do something like that to us again or you can manage on your own. And... you still saved us, so if I'm not comfortable with the method, it was still brave of you.   
Sabrina seemed to be in shock before rushing towards Jughead, stopping one or two millimeters away from him, realizing that circumstances did not lend themselves to jumping into his arms.   
-Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! You won't regret it!  
-Without a doubt, said the young man sarcastically.   
-But I have a question, how did you identify my poison? Did you do any work on Salem? Sabrina asked curiously.   
-In fact, on the matter of the cursed bread of the Saint-Esprit in France for my history class in eighth grade. All the good subjects related to the post-war period had been taken, so we thought that if we took something rather obscure," explained Jughead.  
-Oh, yes, yes. A much better example, recognized Sabrina. -Look, if I can make amends in any way, I'd be happy to do so...  
-Where are you from? Asked the young man immediately.  
-Pardon? Sabrina asked.  
-Do you want to make amends? Tell me where you come from. I don't want your address, I'm not even going to ask you what you're running from because I suspect you won't say anything, but I want to know where you come from.  
-And you're going to believe what's coming out of his mouth? Says Toni.  
-Antoinette has a point.  
\- You call me Toni and that's it!  
-Are we intimate? Sabrina asked amused. -I would be flattered!  
-Don't take your dreams for reality, weirdo!  
-I identify myself more as a freak but as you want," Sabrina replied.  
-Ladies! Let's get back to business, Jughead tried.  
-Ladies? The two girls took each other again to heart before looking at each other.  
-It's getting embarrassing.  
-One of us will have to kill the other.  
-If you want. But I warn you, you may be stronger, but I'm probably more vicious.   
-Or Sabrina gave us her answer, cut them off Jughead. - Prove to me that I'm right to do what I do.  
She immediately reprimanded herself, hoping that she had been forgotten, but gave in:  
-I come from Greendale.  
She had spoken softly, almost shamefully.  
-It's not far from here," said Jughead, surprised.  
-I know. I wouldn't have stayed so close if my family...  
-Jughead told me you weren't Betty's cousin," Toni interrupted him.  
-It wasn't totally a lie. I have family in Riverdale. And maybe, I mean maybe a member could take me with him if his health allows him. Otherwise, well, I'm just leaving the state. Maybe the country, Canada is not far away.   
-Is this person going to answer you soon? Asked Jughead.  
-We said a question, but if you want me to leave, it's still possible.  
-No, I just... If that person refuses to answer you, maybe they just don't have the courage to say no.   
Sabrina did not shout or call him a liar to Jughead's surprise, she just nodded.   
-You're right, but I gave myself until Boxing Day to wait. After that, long live hockey and health insurance!  
-I think you have to be a citizen for that," replied Toni.  
-If I am a minor, even a foreigner, and I am in a critical situation, it passes, Sabrina proudly says. -I've done my research! Oh and just to be clear, I'm not an albino. It's just a family weirdness, but since I have very pale skin, people often believe it even though I don't have the health problems that go with it!  
-Is hair of this color common in your family? Asked Jughead.  
-Yes, they turn white in their late teens, but I don't dye them. Personally, I like them that way. I mean, I liked them long and well combed, now it's not so good.   
Toni then took something out of his pocket and threw it at Sabrina who grabbed it at first sight before looking at the object.  
-A blindfold?  
-To hold them until then and so we don't see your failed bangs. Did you use a knife?   
-Y-yes, thank you Antoi-Toni, thank you very much.   
-Okay, I got it for free with a magazine so don't make a big deal out of it and I'll keep my eyes open for you after your little issue.  
-Since snakes don't have eyelids, I know you'll be on the lookout, Sabrina smiled at him.  
\- They don't have eyelids? Asked Toni surprised him.  
-Yeah, you can look next time. I think it's because they have poor eyesight so they're not necessarily so, but my aunt would have told you that it's because he's the only one who can look at God without looking down.  
-What? Says Jughead surprised by his words.  
-Uh... sorry we're quite religious in the family. Supposedly after God had taken his paws and wings off, the snake would have told God that he was a hypocrite for wanting to keep Adam and Lilith in ignorance without ever giving them free will but still making them responsible for their actions. As it is God who has lowered his eyes, the snake has no eyelid, Sabrina concluded.  
-Is it in the Bible? Jughead asked skeptically.  
-One of them. There are so many translations and variations," says Sabrina suddenly hesitant. -But finally, I just wanted to say that the snake is great totem for your gang. It is a symbol of courage, integrity, wisdom and sacrifice. Much better than Ghoulie.  
-Lick my ass won't make me any more tender towards you," said Toni.  
-The blindfold tells me something else, Sabrina replied as she put it in place. -What if you stay for dinner?   
-Yeah, I'm going to eat the food prepared by a poisoner, Toni mocked.  
-In fact, Betty was supposed to come tonight to go through the books and other evidence. If you want to stay, you're welcome. And I would go to Pop's for food," he said.  
-So why not?  
Cheryl had decided to take advantage of her mother's condition to rummage through her father's things. She had been left out of the family business for so long and unable to help Jason. It was time for things to change!  
Getting the documents had not been difficult, it was enough to take the keys and search a little. She had come across many documents related to drug trafficking, money laundering and hey miracle! documents on the sale of maple syrup!   
Then she came across a box at the bottom in very poor condition. It seemed as if someone had tried to crush it, burn it and ultimately just hide it as deeply as possible. Cheryl was afraid she would fall apart in her hands, but this one is holding up. When she opened it, she stumbled upon a strange collection of objects, so some seemed to have known both wars. Letters all signed with the same name even though the writing proved that they had several authors: your dear associates. Some of them seem to go back to the last century. The photos also seemed to come from various periods, especially serious portraits, but this was also the case in his family, so why not? A more recent photo showed a couple of happily married couples together like those in a movie. The bride had the typical Blossom features and looked at the man with a total adoration that her husband gave her well. Behind this one, someone had written: ‘We didn't want to see you, but I thought you could see her beautiful, happy and free''.  
Someone had stolen a cousin Blossom and tried to rub it in their faces? She respected that. Then came a notebook that she opened, curious. At first glance it looks like an account book, but it is also full of names, family trees, maps, weather-related information and ultimately very few numbers. Cheryl was even wondering why this was her first idea on the notebook. Probably a memory aid or a distant relative had noted everything that went through his mind. Might as well continue with the photos, at least they were interesting. She scrolled them in front of her with pleasure, until she came across the last ones. A shiver then ran through it. On these pictures appeared a very bad memory...  
******************************************************************************  
Cheryl remembered 10 years ago, hearing the crying, screaming and pleading that came from the locked room. She had looked at Jason, desperate, wondering what to do.  
-Do we open it? She had asked, hoping that her brother would love the answer.  
-I... I don't know. Mommy said....  
-Let me out of here! mommy! daddy! DADDDYYY! Come and get me!!!!! Continued the child in the room followed by new sobs.  
Jason and Cheryl looked at each other again.   
-Could we come in and keep him company? Had proposed his brother.   
It seemed like a good compromise and they both headed for the door to open it. But at the same time, a new howl sounded but this one was not of sadness or fear; it was of anger. And they heard the blow that they made them move back to their hiding place. It wasn't like a child's punch, it was closer to that of an adult man. It was followed by a noise of furniture being thrown against the door which was shaken under the impact.  
Cheryl can only cling to her brother as the continuous assault mixes blows, objects thrown into the room and even a sound reminiscent of an animal's claws on the wood.  
-LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!  
Cheryl wondered if she was more afraid of not obeying or of opening the door. But she never had a chance to know. Her parents appeared, followed by two blonde women: the first wore an off-white blouse, a pencil skirt and a black jacket with matching heels; she smoked and everything about her projected righteousness and domination, unlike the second which was more than walking but still released something menacing. She had a pretty colorful dress, heavy jewelry, a wool jacket depicting a rainbow and a pair of high heels boots.   
-Cheryl! What are you doing here? Penelope exclaimed angry.   
-I...   
-It was my idea, Mommy! We heard the screams... had tried Jason.  
-Jason, darling, I appreciate you trying to protect your sister, but...  
-Did you lock him up? Had screamed woolen jacket mad with rage.  
Penelope had backed up and pushed her children behind her in a rare maternal gesture.  
-She was quite agitated, and we had left her enough to be comfortable: water, cookies, a coloring book with pencils and even a chamber pot, Clifford had calmly said.   
Wool jacket had approached Clifford with an expression of anger, but pencil skirt had intervened.  
-Hilda, wouldn't it be more constructive if you opened the door and took care of the poor child? She had said in an icy tone.  
"Hilda" had growled but rushed to the door she had opened on the fly to Cheryl's great horror.  
-Auntie's here, my lamb, it's all right, shhh.  
She came out of there, with a blond child in tears in her arms, which she cradled with tenderness. Cheryl wanted to shout at her to put her back in the room or better to throw her out the window.   
-It's all right, you're coming home with me and Zelda.   
-What about Daddy and Mommy? Had asked the child.  
-We'll explain everything to you at home," said the woman who was supposed to be Zelda quickly.   
"Zelda" had turned to Clifford.  
-I've solved our problems. I don't guarantee perfect docility, but it will certainly be easier.  
-That's something, Clifford said. -In that case, you can go, have a good day.  
-Have a nice day.  
Neither he nor "Zelda" seemed to think so. "Hilda" hadn't said anything, too busy with the child before her eyes slipped on the twins.  
It only lasted a moment, but Cheryl was sure that these eyes were completely black as ink.  
-My poor little one, life is not easy for you. I'd like to give you better too, but that's not possible," she said, looking disappointed.   
Penelope had shot Jason near her but left Cheryl at her mercy. And Cheryl hated the pity she saw in the child's eyes.   
-Hilda!  
-We're coming. Say goodbye Sabr....


	6. Malleus Maleficarum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of a old fanfic but stil alive that is a mix of Riverdale, CAOS and Archie horror. Located in season 2 and will have differences with the canon for both shows. This fanfic contains corrections for something that bothers me in the canon like the fact that Toni’s actress is not a first nation (this detail is there but presented differently and I hope to use the terms correctly ), the weird thing with the multi-cultural neo-Nazi (plus I go with the comic book where Archie is Jewish), the impacts of the snake dance, Joaquim (because it’s weird that these friends talk about it exactly once in 22 episodes and in a disposable sentence), for Sabrina’s family, as shocking as it sounds, given the dates given, yes Sabrina’s father is literally 10 years older than Ambrose in the show canon (not the actors, I know but it’s worth wondering if Ambrose is aging well or if Edward is aging badly)and yes, you can find Toni or Sabrina pretty bitchy towards one or the other but don’t be afraid, no one is going to become a bad guy for the purposes of the plot, I just think they would have tensions between the two given the situation (I really like the two chararctere and I expect a possible friendship because who doesn’t like Vitriolic Best buds?)Sorry, it was a long explanation, but I didn’t want people to misunderstand my intentions.

-What do you think of Archie's plan? Asked Betty of Kevin.  
-That it may come from a noble intention, but it will end badly. You know how many accidents happen because a few idiots thought they knew better than everyone else," replied the young man. -And let's just say, if I'm willing to trust Archie, I doubt a little more about Reggie or Dilton. But we're a little hypocritical of ourselves.  
-What do you mean? Asked Betty surprised her.  
-Hello Betty, the whole Jason Blossom case where we played Scooby-doo? Call Kevin back.  
-Maybe but we must do something... Me and Jug met tonight to read some documents that will help us with the black hood case. Do you want to come?   
Kevin was surprised by the invitation asking if Betty is still trying to make amends but realizes that the runaway was at her boyfriend's house. Yeah, he was going to let him benefit from the doubt.   
-Isn't that going to stress your guest out?  
-Sabrina? Uh, I don't know, she seems really in need of human contact, I guess he won't have a problem. We just must avoid talking about where it comes from. She almost had a panic attack when I tried to talk about it. And I hope you like cats.   
Once in front of Jughead's trailer, Betty and Kevin will knock on the door. Toni open them up.  
-Hello Toni," said Betty, surprised to see her there. -I didn't know you'd be here.  
\- Jugh told me about your project and it's a subject I'm passionate about too. I see you brought someone along too.  
-Oh yes, here is Kevin Keller, said the young woman to introduce her friend who reached out to her.  
-Hi.  
-Toni Topaz, said the interested party, but she did not take his hand. -In, Jugh is gone looking for food for everyone and I stayed here to babysit Poison Ivy.  
-I heard that! Shouted a voice in the Caravan.  
-That was the goal, Toni replied.  
As Betty and Kevin entered, Sabrina came to meet them. She looked much more presentable than when Betty saw her in the drinks. She had worn a vintage horror red t-shirt, a short black skirt, a big jean jacket with a wool lining, knee socks with striped , mary-James, un gold necklace and the headband given by Toni held her short hair in place.   
-Betty! I am happy to see you again," said the girl smiling.  
-I am also happy to see you again Sabrina," Betty replied surprised by the welcome. -This is Kevin," she continued.  
Sabrina looked up at the young man with an intriguing look before reaching out.  
-Hello Kevin, it's nice to meet you.  
-I also like your cute grunge loli look, I especially like your Gremlin shirt," Kevin continued, watching it blush.  
-Thank you, it's probably one of the most representative things in my wardrobe... Most of my clothes are practical.  
-Oh what a shame, maybe Ronnie can lend you something...  
Kevin kept talking with Sabrina about everything and nothing that probably lowered her defenses, Betty hoped. She went to Toni wondering what to say to her: she wanted to silence that stupid feeling of jealousy in her and become friends with that person whom Jughead clearly appreciated but she had no idea how to interact with that person. She decides to try the banality.  
-I hope we have enough for everyone," she tried clumsily. -You will tell me what we owe you and Jughead.  
-You will ask your non cousin, she is the one who is buying, Toni replied.  
Betty was surprised to see that Toni knew the lie to invent about Sabrina's origin (she was her cousin exception if the question was asked by the Cooper or the Sheriff, then it would be Jughead's) but let it go   
-Oh, that's nice of him.   
-No, it's necessary. Because personally, if I were Jug, I'd throw away everything in my fridge!  
-I'm not sure I understand," Betty said troubled.  
Toni sighed before explaining below:  
-You know the Ghoulies who attacked you?  
-Yes?  
-She didn't just beat them, she poisoned them.  
-What? Says Betty surprised. - How? How? Are they...?  
-With a mushroom junk from which she had covered her broom. They are in the hospital, Miss swears that even if it has violent effects it can be treated well and without any backlash but still. Personally, I won't eat what she's cooking just so we know more about Jolly Jane. Note, having a criminal mind could be useful even if there is a world of difference between a teenage poisoner whose primary purpose is not murder and a guy in his forties who kills by violent means such as a gun or knife. Both are motivated by punishing someone they consider having committed a crime.  
Betty was speechless when she heard the revelation; it was a little too much for just five minutes.  
-I... she... how did you come to that conclusion? Does it end with a request?  
-Jug and I have to investigate," Toni answered proudly. -And she has no choice but to confess.   
-I see, said Betty trying to untangle what she was feeling. -But you said she didn't want to kill them?  
-That's what they lend and for what I learned about this thing, it seems possible but it's still dangerous. Shit, I was there when one of the Ghoulies developed symptoms, he could have had a concussion or choked on his vomit. I don't have them in my heart and I believe her when she says they wanted to see harm done. ¨Damn, they already beat him up once....  
-What? Exclaimed Betty, unwittingly drawing Sabrina and Kevin's attention.  
-You didn't know... Toni realized. -Sorry, I didn't mean to... Hey, you two, it's a private conversation," she said.  
-Sorry, but it's a little hard to ignore when space is so limited, and no one is discreet, Kevin replied.   
\- Not to mention the fact that most people have the decency to talk behind their backs when they are not in the room, says Sabrina with an icy voice.  
-Oh, that's cute, you think I didn't want you to know," Toni mocked.   
Betty wants to calm things down in between but also asks Sabrina and Jughead for explanations while we're at it. Because right now one part is shocked by her revelations but another part that she would like to silence herself thinks it's well done for the Ghoulies. But two things stop her; the first is something that only lasts for a moment and that she is the only one who has noticed.  
She had felt ants crossing her and a sudden cold and noticed Sabrina's eyes: it seemed as if the pupils were dilating... No, not really, not really that they seemed to want to pass the iris without making it disappear by swallowing only the white, but the operation started without ending, the pupil returning to its normal size so quickly. A play of light, fatigue, who knows?  
The other was the sound of the door opening to reveal Jughead carrying many of Pop.  
-Hi, a little help would be nice.  
Kevin and Toni hurry to help while the two blondes stay where they belong.  
-Toni told you what? Asked Sabrina whispering.  
-That you've been poisoning people. Do you confirm?  
-Yes, but only in self-defense. I'm not stupid or cruel either, Betty. I took something that's not fatal and with obvious symptoms, so they'd have to see a doctor. This way, he had less risk of complications if something went wrong. A silent aggressor is worse than a noisy one.   
-It seems like you're talking about experience...says Betty was confused.  
-I told you, my ancestors were pretty good at it and we kept their notes. We try to keep their knowledge alive and learn the tricks that can be used.   
-That explains Toni's comment.   
-You don't have to be afraid of me," Sabrina said in an almost begging tone.  
Her sentence made Betty uncomfortable but not for the reason she thought she did. Sabrina seemed more frightened at the thought of being repelled than any consequence has its actions. She also had a darkness in her that terrorized her, something dark that if she pointed her dirty head at her, would drive away all those who had never had affection for her. Because Betty still wonders why Veronica was talking to her after what she did to Chuck, how Archie could say he wasn't good enough for her after knowing him all his life, why Jughead loved her and treated her as a fragile thing rather than some kind of monster escaping from the asylum. Was Sabrina just a rebellious child who became pariah like Polly or a good soul who had to learn never to let her guard down to survive like Kevin.   
With hindsight, these next actions would seem very stupid, but too bad.  
-I'm not afraid of you. For the moment, you haven't tried to hurt me or my loved ones, on the contrary, you wanted to protect us. So it's okay, but if you have other things you'd like to tell us that are important, it's better if you do it quickly. So that we can help you and avoid unpleasant surprises, but I would understand if you don't feel ready yet. It's just... I think it's a lot of trouble for Toni and...  
-You too, Sabrina finished.  
Not for the reasons you think, would have wanted to answer Betty. Because after this new information given by Toni, Sabrina could literally make the Ghoulies regurgitate their guts and bleed their eyes for what concerns her! And the one that realized horrifying her more than the idea that Sabrina was an expert in poison.   
-I...  
-Betty? Are you coming?  
-Of course, Betty replied, giving her an emergency exit to allow Sabrina to leave the conversation.  
Surprisingly, they had enough food for everyone and no one tried to tear someone else's face off. Sabrina's cat, Salem, had decided to make his presence known once the food was served, searching for it. He had managed to get some from his mistress, Betty and Kevin. As a reward, the young man even won that the animal settled on his lap by purring with satisfaction. In fact, Betty realized that the group she and Jughead had assembled was actually quite effective: Toni had experience in the darker parts of the city had several ideas or the killer could have found an unregistered weapon in addition to his interest in criminology, Kevin also shares this passion in addition to having literally grown up among the criminal cases thanks to his father and Sabrina seemed to know more about the dark history of the region whether it was Riverdale, Greendale, Sunnydale or other city in the region without speaking that Toni had been right for this criminal mentality story.   
-You can find a weapon anywhere, see it taken from no one where you are and delete the number is easy with the right contacts, says Toni.  
\- The guy probably also has security experience because he knows so much about surveillance and if he doesn't succeed in all these crimes, he didn't leave any clues. It means that his first concern is his safety," Kevin continued.   
-Speaking of which, am I the only one who thinks her motive is fake? False-Grundy of what you explained made sense in the sin department to be a pedophile but the other victims? Two teenagers taking drugs and perhaps having some adventurous caress? A single man who had a short affair with a married woman for whom he may have had real rather than purely sexual feelings and who acts like a saint the rest of the time? added Sabrina. -A little weak as sinners, don't you think? And this even if he was only motivated by lust.   
-The best thing would be to make a list of everything they have in common, Jughead cut out. -It can't hurt.  
Betty felt her stomach twisting as she thought back to the serial killer's letters and saw Kevin's strong gaze. She would rather keep quiet, it could have been just a stupid joke after all....  
-Easy! All from Nordside and privilege! Says Toni.  
\- Fake Grundy came from Greendale, Moose is the eldest of six children with parents composed of a soldier and a mother who has a home daycare not what I would call privileged, corrected her Kevin. -Moose has already said that if he can get into a good university it will only be because he is good at football and they will want more minorities.   
-Fred Andrew is also not rolling in gold,gave up Jughead.  
\- Grundy still lived in Nordside, Toni continued. -And how is this guy a minority? She continued surprised.  
\- His mother is an Amerindian. But she was adopted so Moose just knows the name of her tribute, unfortunately. And before you ask, they never had any government money for it because his mother thinks it's horrible to just use it to make ends meet, Kevin concluded.   
-Uktena? Sabrina asked.  
-I think so, said Kevin.  
-Impossible, said Toni. -I am one and I've never heard of him.  
-That's normal, isn't it? They were almost all massacred, only children and a few naaldlooshiis survived. The first dispersed to the four winds and the second having found refuge in Greendale. Honestly, that's the way it is in every small town, if you go through people's genealogies, discover lots of weird links and cousins you didn't know you had.  
Betty almost laughed as she remembered the whole drama with her family and the Blossoms. Oh my God, she didn't know how right she was.  
-And I'm going to be honest like Moose, I wouldn't have known you were if you hadn't told me, Sabrina continued. By whom, by the way?  
-My grandfather, Toni answered quickly.  
-Oh, so you're a Native American quarter?  
-Well, technically yes," said Toni suddenly uncomfortable.  
-Technically? Insista Sabrina.   
-He is my grandmother's husband but he is not the father of his children, but he adopts them and raises them! So that counts, right? She defended herself.  
-It makes him a good man and definitely your grandfather! But as a very white girl, I'm not going to get into a discussion about whether you can say you're culturally Native American," says Sabrina laughing.   
-Are you from your origins? Oh, don't worry, don't you have to talk about Mom and Dad, just say if you have something interesting in there? Asked Toni, frustrated at having been taken to class.   
-My grandfather was an American, but he lived in England where he met my grandmother who was herself a mixed English and Australian. They got married, they have my three aunts before returning to the United States and having my father. The oldest of my aunts is staying there with her late husband.  
-Did she marry young or does she just have a big difference with your father? Ask Jugh.  
-Both. My father and cousin must be about ten years apart. Her husband was Afro-English and otherwise we also crossed the geneological tree we have German, Indian, French and Uktena  
-What's is that word you use? Nanalooshi? Asked Kevin.  
-An abomination/victim! Both girls said with a heart.  
-Okay. Maybe…, Betty began.  
-Hey, it's my culture! These people were criminals who deserved their fate! Says Toni.  
-Need I remind you that being gay or having an abortion was once a crime? Most of his people were healers for not being able to heal someone or sick people rejected out of fear? Says Sabrina.   
Jughead decided to intervene at that moment:  
-Maybe get back to the main topic? I don't think we can solve this issue tonight, but maybe the Black Hood issue.   
The two girls stared at each other but obeyed each other. Jughead continued:   
-I admit that even if there is still the possibility that only attacks people he can reach and leaves out targets like Hiram Lodge, it doesn't go with his provocative attitude.   
-Overcompensation? ask Kevin.  
Jughead shook her unconvinced head before turning to Sabrina.  
-Sabrina, can I ask you something else with this investigation and was hoping for an honest answer?   
-Wow, almost no pressure! Says Sabrina uncomfortable. -You can always try. I wouldn't lie, but I keep the privilege of pleading the fifth.   
The cat suddenly stopped purring on Kevin's lap and he felt it tender. Did the animal feel the stress of its owner?  
-I suspect that Greendale is not a village, but have you known anyone with a connection to the real Miss Grundy or the fake one? Her real name was Jennifer Gibson, known as Jughead.  
Sabrina seemed to reassure immediately, and the cat became soft again on Kevin's lap.  
-Oh, just that. I don't know Jennifer or any Gibson. I know a little bit of some of the Grundy family, but it's just that we went to the same church. I can try to answer as best I can about them if you want but I don't see anything very useful in it.   
-Do you think the killer could have come from there? Suddenly ask Kevin.  
-What makes you think that? Asked Betty surprise.  
-He was very comfortable with this attack: he succeeded in his murder and was much more violent with it. It was a crime of passion! If the killer hadn't sent personal belongings from the other victims, I would have said it was someone who wanted revenge on her and made it look like the work of the Blackhood," Kevin explained.  
-Aren't you saying this whole thing would be a plot to get rid of fake Grundy? Toni asked.  
-It does seem a little big to me, says Betty.   
-There may be another explanation... Sabrina whispered.  
This time, the cat jumps from Kevin's knees to Sabrina's knees, who mechanically started stroking him.  
-It's a little silly, but maybe the reason he took his time was because he knew no one would bother him.  
-Because he attacked her at home? Asked Betty.  
-Among other things. But also... It's really stupid but... It's Greendale. Let us say that the population has certain habits. Like not leaving the house after dark. Especially if you hear screams.   
Toni laughs before answering:  
-It's Greendale, not Los Angeles! What the hell are you gonna do if I drag you into my corner!  
Sabrina looked at Toni with deep boredom and replied:  
-I never said I was part of a superstitious population, on the contrary I loved walking at night! But I can tell you that I am a minority and even outside there are people who will hesitate. The city has traumas that night brings back.  
-What kind of trauma?" Betty asked.  
-Want to hear stories of heroes and monsters? This is far from our study topic....  
-Oh no! No! I want to hear this story! Exclaimed Kevin with stars in his eyes. It's even better when it's based on real-life experience.   
Kevin had always been fascinated by horror and gore, never missing an opportunity to expand his repertoire of history by the fire.   
-I guess a break can't hurt, Betty yielded.   
The cat jumped from Sabrina's knees to take refuge in the room, Sabrina looked at him worried but quickly recovered.   
Sabrina smiled and began her story:   
-The settlers would arrive in America...  
-Seriously, how far do you have to start? Toni asked.  
-It's just a summary to get you in the mood! So all his settlers are there to escape persecution and build a free and accepting land...It really took a hypocritical level of hypocrisy crazy enough to believe such shit. The local population is mistreated like women, pocs, other religions and everything else that comes out of their morals stuck puritanically to the impossible criteria. In this wonderful hell on earth that the trials of heretics begin, it seems, very ironic when you consider that most people have fled from these persecutions in Europe. The most famous of his trials is of course Salem and this despite who is not the most murderous, in fact he shines by his mediocrity! His popularity is probably related to his industry from the beginning turning murder, torture, rape and treason into entertainment for the whole family, go figure! Sabrina continued.  
-Well, Confederate soldiers have statues, don't they? Not to mention dumb people like Christophe Colom, says Toni coldly.   
-True, Toni, that's right. But good for us the rest of the story is more joyful: Greendale is not spared by this madness, the vast majority of non-Puritanical settlers had even been driven from the lands they had or they had settled by the most extremist leaving them without homes or resources and some poor souls are offered in sacrifice to their larvae addictive to the suffering of others. Hanging slowly, fighting to keep the air from their lungs, losing control of functions in front of their beaten child in front of their execution zones with religious leaders telling them to bow their heads and let the scapegoats be sacrificed for the good of others, Sabrina continued, filled with cold anger.   
-Sabrina, don't bother to be so precise we just ate," moans Betty.  
-Betty, you've been through worse, make fun of Kevin nicely.  
Jughead attracts his girlfriend against him and Sabrina takes over:  
-So many decided that they were because it was all women who were tired of shaving walls and just watched them suffer! They had to expect it badly and no consequence could be worse than what they were going through, to act. They will not flee, they will not hide and more importantly, they will no longer let people get hurt with impunity....  
-One of your ancestors among them, Sabrina? Jughead asked curiously.   
-Not impossible, Sabrina said with a little smile. So they broke into his so-called hunters, judges and other criminals who hide under titles. They would find them and their families: they would slit their throats, skin them alive and tear their hearts still beating from their chests! And to make the message clear, they will throw their carcasses to the same trees where their victims were murdered!  
Betty looked at the storyteller in shock, so the way Sabrina told her story was disturbing. You could feel a kind of pride and respect in his words. And his expression! Betty thought she would rather have seen a psychotic smile than that kid's expression of a joke, laughing eyes and a candid smile!   
-And with the bodies a note sticking on one of the bodies warning that it was not revenge, only a warning. If such horror were to happen again in Greendale or even in a nearby town or village, they would be happy to show that they had not yet seen anything! And it worked, the inhabitants of Greendale learned how to love and respect its slightly different inhabitants. Night and the forest have remained their domain and even nowadays, one can laugh at his stories, at night when the moon shines and one wonder if one waits for a cry in the distance, that sometimes perhaps just maybe, there is still one of his women who watches over the grain. And fine! Sabrina said, clapping her hands.  
-Great story! I wish Riverdale had had something like that! Says Kevin with a big smile.  
-Not bad, I admit that it's nice that oppressing them wins and not because of the power of love or some shit like that," Toni said.  
-Not sure that people will build a museum to attract tourists with this history... Seeing children, violence is sometimes the solution, says Jughead more troubled.   
-Are you saying they killed their families too? Asked Betty to horrify.   
-Yes, Sabrina said as she realized the implications. -But they had done the same thing... and if it makes you feel better, as much they had peace after that, as much the women or at least the woman who organized everything had to pay for it to the leaders of her community more for overriding their permission than because they had problems with her methods. No problem has taken advantage of the benefits anyway I don't think anyone is learning anything new.  
-Indeed, and it continues to this day! The minorities pay, suffer and fight while the rest benefit from advancing by posing as moral guardians," says Toni gloomily.  
Jughead clumsily tapped Toni's shoulder but she seemed to appreciate the attention.   
-So, your theory is that people if they heard something, they didn't do anything because of these stories? Says Betty, still trying to silence her illogical feelings by focusing on something else.  
-I know it sounds stupid, but superstition is stupid by definition! Easy to say that it's bullshit in broad daylight with friends, it's a whole different story at night, alone when every shadow looks like a ghost. You don't care about people who believe in Bloody Mary but not enough to try the ritual just to prove to them that it's bullshit. My point is that maybe this guy was lucky or maybe he knew they had old monsters to use as a screen but in the end, he could kill her.   
-So, we eliminate the theory that false Grundy was his only intended victim, but we add that he can come from Greendale or at least be familiar with the city? Asked Kevin.  
Everyone nodded, and Kevin wrote their last notes.   
-What's the result? Asked Jughead.  
-Uh... male, white, in his forties, with a high probability of having green eyes, height and average weight according to the information we have, in good physical condition, knows how to shoot, knows the city of Riverdale and Grendales well, has access to private information, seems obsessed with the sins of the city which may indicate that he is religious in a way, concludes Kevin by always having a supportive eye towards Betty. -In other words, we don't have much.  
-Bright green eyes are the rarest natural color in humans, only 2% of the population has eyes of this color, says Jughead.  
-Ironic as a remark in a room with 3 people with green eyes, Kevin remarked, referring to himself, Betty and Sabrina, all of whom have eyes of this color. He could even have included Jughead so the look oscillating between green and blue.   
Everyone stared at him for a moment Kevin who caught up:  
-Hey, I'm not accusing anyone, it was just a remark that includes me too! You don't have to get paranoid.   
-Yes, in addition, limiting oneself to only people with green eyes would be counterproductive. Archie was in shock, the Blackhood's eyes could be hazelnut or blue but seemed green because of the lighting, Jughead recalled.  
-We should still prioritize them without kidnapping suspects because they have a different color," says Betty.  
-Good idea," Jughead approved.  
-Speaking of Archie, can either of you explain how the fact that his father got shot gives him the right to leave a neo-Nazi group? Said frustrated Toni.  
The other four turned to Toni, shocked by his accusations.  
-Toni, what are you talking about the red circle? Asked troubled Betty.  
-Yes, I'm talking about these morons! Ready to attack the southside in the first movement! Toni continued.  
-I didn't know that the neo-Nazis had become multicultural," says Sabrina coldly.  
-Sorry? Toni asked.  
-Apology accepter, Sabrina quickly said, taking advantage of Toni's poor choice of words. -But my point is that I don't understand why you call a multi-ethnic group without any iconography related to fascism or Nazism, Sabrina continued.   
-And Archie is Jewish by his mother, feels obliged to specify Betty to defend Archie. Information that was greeted by a frustrated look from Tony and a satisfied look from Sabrina.   
-They had hoods... Toni began.  
And they were bare-chested, usually except for a bad case of Vertigo, people have the same color face and torso, the Sabrina cut.  
-I was going to say that the KKK wears hoods too! Toni defended himself.   
-Like many Islamic extremist groups or pussyriots, I don't see you accusing them of being one or the other, Sabrina continued.  
-As soon as we could all agree that it looked like bad porn at first? Tempted awkwardly Kevin only reaping the fiery gaze of the two girls. Betty also tried to calm the situation down:  
-This is the third time we've changed the subject, I think it's a sign that everyone is getting tired. We've made good progress, so why are we getting   
-Sorry, but if it's to make the Southside serve as a scapegoat, then it'll be without me, Toni shouted before leaving the caravan.  
-Toni, wait! Says Jughead as he goes to his suite leaving the other three alone.  
Betty sighed with her head between her hands.  
-Sorry," said Sabrina. -I shouldn't have corrected it.  
-You didn't do anything wrong," Betty said flatly. -She needed to vent her anger one way or another, my sister is the same.  
\- Do you have a sister?  
-Yes, Polly.  
(And a brother somewhere she thought silently).   
-Is it just Polly, Pollyanna or Appoly? Sabrina asked.   
-Uh... Pollyanna, says Betty surprised by the question. -My mother likes the classics, Pollyanna after the novel of the same name and I am Elizabeth after Pride and Prejudice.  
Kevin had a little laugh, from what he knew about Betty's mother, a novel about an indescribable optimist and another about the danger of preconceived ideas and misplaced pride seemed quite funny from Alice Cooper. Betty seemed to think the same thing because her expression seemed closer to a I know what you think than a hurt expression.  
\- Not everyone can have a name with a cool meaning, others like your servant are named after the top 10 popular names of 2003, complains Kevin. - What about you? Was he a fan of the movie with Audrey Hepburn? Asked Kevin.  
-Maybe. But I think the important part was the A at the end," says Sabrina.   
-The A? continued Kevin that Betty could see mentally taking notes.  
-All the girls in my family for more than 400 years have a name that ends in A even if it means changing the spelling: Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Vesta, Esmeralda, Lydia, Priscilla, Evanora, Locasta Kezia, Sara and many more!  
-I hope there are still some good ones left among them, Kevin continued.  
-We'll see, you already must have a daughter on the way to do that! Retorqued Sabrina.  
-I hope it's not too bad with Toni," says Betty as she leaves with Kevin.  
-Yes, especially since Sabrina should have apologized to me. I had planned to make connections with her, replied this one.  
-Did you want to hear from Joaquin? Asked Betty.  
-I just wanted to know if he was okay," Kevin said hastily. -His life was not exactly easy and no matter what happened between us, I don't wish him any misfortune.   
-I don't judge, on the contrary if you came back together, we could have double dates with our snake buddies, Betty tried.   
-Yes, and we can visit them together in prison," says Kevin sarcastically. -Why don't you ask the question that burns your tongue?  
-On Sabrina?  
-On Luna Lovegood herself.   
-So?  
She's self-monitoring, I can confirm that, but she talks as much as I do and if she tries to be careful, she lets things slip. She comes from Greendale with her family who has been there for a long time, among the names of women she named some are obscure enough that if Spellman is her real name can find them. Plus, she was talking about doing a congregation and seems to have had a good education so probably was at school at one time or another. Hopefully, someone saw something.   
-Won't it be too hard to get? Betty continued.   
-My father is already contacting the Greendale police because of the black hood and I just need to ask the archives manager to send us information pretending it's for my father. Madge trusts me, I'm the gay son she never had," Kevin proudly said.   
-Oh, my God, Kevin, you're awesome!  
-I know but I can't promise you a result; too precise would risk attracting attention and it may be that it is really nothing. For all we know, she could be a bored mythomaniac or a kid who lives without contact with civilization because her parents are in a cult or something, Kevin reminded her. -And you will have to deal with his reaction and or the problems that will follow, Kevin reminded him.  
-I will take responsibility for my actions, Betty promised.  
-Toni, wait! Jughead shouted.  
-What? Asked Toni frustrated but stopped anyway.   
-I'm sorry about what just happened, but no one is our enemy!  
-Our enemy? Asked intrigues Toni.  
-I'm going to become a Southside Serpent, aren't I? And Betty defended the snakes and my father in the newspaper even though it made her threaten, Kevin made....  
-Allows Joaquin to flee the city, Toni added.  
-Do you know each other? Asked Jughead.  
-There are exactly 3 LGBT Serpent of our age in and for all, we stick together.  
-Joaquin, you...including Jughead  
-I like guys but I like girls even more," smiles Toni. -And Fang is like me, but it stays between us.  
-I promise! And for Archie....  
-He is an idiot, and someone will end up hurting: turn into a martyr if it is someone from the north and if it is someone from the south, he will probably have run after it, concluded Toni.  
-Yes, unfortunately. I intend to fix this. It's horrible what's his father’s but drowning a bunch of idiots in their own testosterone isn't going to help the situation. Neither is Sweet peas' plan.  
-He is not the only one to have this point seen," said Toni gloomily. -But you can't do anything until you're an official member. I'll also have to talk to your roommate.  
-Why?  
Toni had a little amused smile

When they returned, they found Sabrina alone cleaning up. The cat eats with enthusiasm the little bit of staying behind.   
-They left but Betty said you could do the text her, Sabrina quickly answered.  
-I'll do it right away," replied Jughead, taking his phone and settling down on the sofa.   
-It's all right Toni? continued Sabrina  
-Not bad, don't even think of taking advantage of a moment of weakness for your cat to eat me," replied this one. -Besides, you and I must have a chat," she continued, taking Sabrina's wrist and dragging her into the room.  
Sabrina stiffened under her fingers but did not try to resist, following her. Toni saw the cat watching her following her with her eyes...Stupid animal!   
Toni closed the door and turned to Sabrina who had sat on the bed.   
-Why this sudden desire for privacy, Antoinette? Asked the other coldly.  
-Don't flatter yourself, Sabrinette," said Toni before taking a deep breath and choosing her words carefully:   
-I need you to listen to me: Jughead is going to have to have an initiation to be a gang member. One of the challenges for this involves getting into his home. We won't touch you and nothing serious will happen, okay?  
-For this one, said with a kind of amusing dry Sabrina. No problem! - No problem! Just let me know when I should take out my first aid kit.  
\- I never talked about that! Said Toni forcefully.  
-So, none of the events can hurt Jughead? Sabrina asked with a big smile.  
-Well... Toni began.  
-That's what I thought," said Sabrina clinically. -Don't worry, I'm not judging and it's none of my business.   
Toni should be happy to hear him say that, shouldn't she? Or maybe he replies that it is none of his business. But she can't do it. There was something wrong with this girl; something missing or at least had been damaged, leaving that feeling of cold and death that comes out of her. Sabrina's gaze passes over Toni in such a clinical way that she feels naked: an animal judging its prey before speaking:  
-I like Jughead, he's a good person. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise, conclude this one with a smile. Then she reattached in force:   
-Same, worse or better than for you?  
-What?  
-Your initiation? Is Jughead going to get the same one as you or is it going to be different? Sabrina continued.   
Images of the snake dance reappeared in Toni's head with feelings of anger, shame and disgust. Dancing at the age of 14 in front of adult men, some of whom she considers to be family and others who had looked like a piece of meat, still haunting her today. So far from the stories of pure warriors of his grandfather protecting theirs. Again, one of the elders had told him what it was like before FP took the lead of the Serpent...  
-I see...said Sabrina looking sade to the surprise Toni.  
-What do you see? Toni asked dryly.  
She looked embarrassed before she answered:  
-Your expression... I’m sorry. It's not a good memory...  
\- Like when you come from? Because I don't know if you ran away from home because you wanted to live the life of a young adult novel character or if you're as fucked up as you say you are going to have to give something other than your word. Because believe me, I know what it's like to have no one and not be able to go to the cops...   
Sabrina stiffened up but replied with a smile closer to the grimace:  
\- I gave you my hometown, didn't I? Doesn't that give me points for good conduct? And you want to take me out with the not so different after involving that I hide by boredom? Oh Antoinette, you know nothing about my situation and if you were me, you'd wish you were dead! So, you take care of Jughead and I'll be there if you ever need help to put the pieces back together again because if it were really safe, I wouldn't have the face of someone who would take him to the slaughterhouse, Sabrina continued, spitting out his venom.   
-You crazy bit...started Tony who wasn't as to why she hadn't hit him yet.  
(Because it would mean touching her) and Tony's gut told her that something horrible would happen if she did. The poisoning episode was probably not the worst.   
-Not a you are wrong or it a lie? If you switched to insults, it's because I had a good argument.  
Then seeming to find a semblance of calm:  
-Everyone survives as best they can, I don't judge, I don't think I even have the right to judge others' choices anymore. I'm just asking you the same thing, okay? I want help to thank you for your help and I will leave at the slightest sign of disturbance on your part," she said, realizing that the violence of her reaction and extending her hand apologizes.   
-Swear on what little I have left, Antoinette.   
Toni, gave him a cold look and before saying:  
-Don't you dare go out the room when we get back tomorrow, before turning his back on her and leaving the room.


	7. Beware the Mara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of a old fanfic but stil alive that is a mix of Riverdale, CAOS and Archie horror. Located in season 2 and will have differences with the canon for both shows.I’m more than happy to jump the whole fake love triangle between Betty, Jughead and Toni (because Bughead, Choni and the friendship between girl and boy exists). The same goes for the drama Betty and Veronica. But I give you friendship and sisterhood instead + Cameo surprise. Ps Don’t worry, he won’t have an Archie x Sabrina but I really liked the comparisons people made between Archie and Harvey, so I put him here. (I’m reserving another parring for Sabrina).Also because we have nothing of Toni’s life except that she has a grandfather who is nice but who doesn’t live with her and an uncle who is an asshole who locks her out sometimes, I hope the backstory that I will be okay for you. Warning: there is a cannibalism involvement in a scene but it’s not graphic, very short and you’re free to skip it if it bothers you (It’s in Jughead’s dream) and in my defense, it’s canon in CAOS and a reference to one of Archie Horror’s titles.)The creature for its is a mix between different native American monsters and the real form of witches in the CAOS comic book. Sorry to make my warnings so long.

The routine settled in with Jughead's new roommate; Sabrina kept the place clean, often cooked and was polite to everyone who showed up at the trailer. Jughead had to admit that his presence bothered him a little when Betty came, but Betty refused to do so when Sabrina had offered to spend the night outside for their privacy leashes. The rest of the day, Sabrina was usually away for most of the day, coming back exhausted in the late afternoon or evening and otherwise staying locked in her room even though she tried to be social with the guests. The cat, on the other hand, was a little more complicated: he and Hotdog hate each other or at least Salem didn't like him. If Jughead was honest, the dog would always growl in the presence of the cat, but rather than attempting the attack, the dog would show itself threatening, but back away as soon as the cat approached. If Hotdog had been a puppy or Salem a cat mastodon, he would have understood, but now... At least, like his mistress, Salem seemed to like to travel around the city and Jughead had been surprised to see him sometimes in incongruous places and often with human food in his mouth although he was probably as well fed as them. At least he had a necklace with his name on it, if not the rest of the information. He had also made progress in his Serpent initiation contrary to his investigation into the Blackhood. He had passed the test and was bitten by a snake from which his venom had previously been removed. He would not have a scar according to Toni (most of the others did not) and because Sabrina, despite having sworn many times not to know anything, had nevertheless prepared two bottles labelled respectively: antivenom and repairing cream.   
At one point, Jugh had ended up asking:  
-Are you still looking for a job?  
-Do you have one for me? Because I admit that things are not going well, everyone asks me questions like why I'm not in school or comments on the numbers because it's southside.   
-The only place I had found to close then...  
-Don't worry, I'm not going to impose more than I expected, and I still have some reserve.   
-That's not the problem. I was just thinking you shouldn't have to wait like this. I don't know, maybe ask the snakes to say you're someone's cousin or whatever so you can at least go to school.  
-Mmm, the same school where you got beat up, where the drugs are flowing and/or my friends the ghoulies are going? I'll pass through. Far be it from me not to finish high school, but I can recover when everything is settled. And I feel bad about asking your...clan for favors? Say Sabrina hesitant.  
-Clan? Repeated Jughead vaguely amused.  
-It's more than a gang, I noticed that. I wouldn't call it a family, but....  
She had a funny laugh without joy before saying:  
\- Would you find me strange if you told you that your Serpent remind me of my congregation?  
-Actually, yes. Because unless your priest rides a motorcycle....  
Sabrina laughed again and Jughead thought he might have some new crumbs of information about the girl.  
-It's until... I don't know, the united side against all? Being a weirdness by the other side of town? That even younger members are encouraged to participate? The fact that like you I too have an important foot with this one?  
Jughead understood that he would not have much chance of these questions not looking too sharp and just curious, but he tried anyway.  
-I don't know that they had religious tensions in Greendales.   
-Oh, that's so ridiculous. I shouldn't have compared myself to you, there are just two congregations: Protestants and we are a variant of Catholicism. It was bloody 300 years ago, but now nobody think about it except us unlike you, I recognize that it's to play the victim.  
-What is your legacy in all this?  
-My father was a priest before he defrocked to get me. And the rest of the family remained quite involved.   
She smiled when she talked about her progenitor, before getting stuffed. As much as Jughead was skeptical as much as he was in comparison, he had a new path to explore.   
-It's still a pretty thin link," said Jughead before asking:  
-Is that who you want to find? Your father?   
Sabrina seemed to realize that she had said too much and retorted:  
-Is it that important to you? I would have thought you'd have handled worse right now.  
-You live in my house," Jughead coldly recalled.   
-I can leave, only on request. I was doing very well on my own.  
-I'm trying to help and in case you haven't noticed, there's a killer who...  
-I am clearly not his target and I know how to defend myself. In addition, I'm sure my safety is more questionable in a caravan without adult supervision, or members of gangs known for drug trafficking and the kidnapping of at least one teenager regularly come to hang out so LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Jughead then heard a loud noise that brought them both back to reality. The young man rushed to the source of the noise, in the kitchen where plaster had begun to crack. Confused, Jughead had just enough time to hear you slam the door. Returning to the main room, he saw that Sabrina had taken off.  
-Great, complains Jughead.  
Betty didn't know what to do anymore. The black hood had promised her a clue if she cut off ties with her relatives, not to mention her threat on Polly. She probably thought she was protecting her unborn children, but because of Betty, she had a target drawn on her back, especially knowing that the serial killer had no problem getting out of town to find his prey. Not to mention the farm, which Betty didn't trust at all. A commune, my eye, a cult disguise yes! Archie and Kevin were already up to their necks in there, but she could at least protect Jughead and maybe Veronica. Yes, you had to see the threat of the black hood as a blessing in disguise. By pushing Ronnie away, she was keeping her safe, right?  
Maybe if she repeats it enough, she'll believe it eventually.  
Veronica couldn't be more excited; seeing her old friends in New York could only fill her with joy. She was still disappointed that the Cabots could not be there: according to the last email Alexandra sent, she and her brother had been detained by the university.  
-You know us Ronnie darling, we'd come here with a snap of the fingers, but if Alex can finish 2 years before everyone else, he'll do it. And I must spend my classes or at least pretend to find me a young first in an Ivy league for Dad to let me go. But as soon as it's settled, we'll come: I have enough scandals and bottles worthy of the name for everyone (it will impress your country friends). Oh, and Alex says to send the demo of the three little kittens so he can see what he can do!  
XOXO  
Lexa  
She will never change, Veronica thought as she read the message. Is that why she didn't tell him about Archie? Anyway, it was nice of Alex to be willing to help Josie, Valerie and Melody if he could.   
At least Nick would be there, and she would die eager to introduce him to her Riverdale friends: Archie, Betty, Josie, Valerie, Melody, Kevin, Cheryl and Reggie. She had also invited Jughead who had refused to have anything planned already, Ethel who her mother would no longer let out because of the black hood (and even more if she knew it was to spend the evening at the Lodges') and the mysterious Sabrina who had politely declined to her frustration, really curious to know more about the girl. Looking back, maybe inviting her to a party full of people she didn't know wasn't the best idea, but she wouldn't give up. Her curiosity was piqued, and she wanted to know more.

How was he going to do that? Archie thought so. Betty had asked him to offer Jughead a break, trying not to hurt him. Why had he even accepted?   
(You know why!) His unconsciousness screaming at him. It wasn't just because Betty was a good friend or he was worried about Jugh too. Since that summer, everything had become so complicated: with Betty, with Jughead, with Veronica, with her parents and many others. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and yet he felt like he was hurting everyone unintentionally. And probably was going to do it again because his trackreccod was deeply horrible in there.  
He saw Jughead and several young Serpents, he felt angry. He didn't trust them: Joaquim could shout his love from the rooftops for Kevin, he had when he was manipulating when he left, FP loved his son no doubt about it, but it didn't give him a pass for everything he had put on Jugh or his best friend's shoulders: alcoholism, theft, kidnapping, drug trafficking, etc... The situation with Jellybean was not easy for anyone, but it didn't give anyone a pass (including Jughead's mother if it was up to him). Until now their acts of kindness had been rare and often interested... And yet Jughead had thrown himself into their arms without a look back for these former friends. Archie may not have been able to understand what Jughead was going through, but he would be there to help no matter what.   
Jugh saw him too and rushed to his friend.  
-Archie, you're just in time! I need you! I need you!  
Surprisingly, Archie forgot both his primary mission and his resentment at the worried look.   
-Of course, what is that...  
-Sabrina is missing and I have no idea where she went! I don't have time to look for her, but she left all her things, so she can't be far away.   
-Jughead...  
-Please, I really can't, but I don't want her to do something stupid! I know Riverdale's is a big town, but she'll come home at least to get her things. At worst, stay by the trailer and tell her it's okay if she doesn't want to talk about it when she gets home? Jughead asked, looking worried.   
And Archie Andrew aka Pureheart the mighty gave in.   
-All right.  
-Thank you again, Archie, I owe you one!  
And he moved away to join the young Serpents to Archie's frustration.  
Sabrina was lying on Pop's bench, occasionally sucking her milkshake for an hour before putting her head on the table. Focusing on these dark ideas, she did not see the person approaching her.  
-What's going on?  
-Huh? Says Sabrina surprised when she sees the owner, Pop approaching her. -Uh, yes, sorry, just... tired. I have enough to pay you, don't worry! She continued, searching through her pockets.  
She had money in her pockets before she fled Jughead's house. We should go back at some point and choose what to do.  
-I have no doubt about that. You can stay until closing if you need to. I'll refill your glass. More caramel?  
-Yes, please," smiled Sabrina.   
Pop comes back with his milkshake and when Sabrina still wanted to pay for the two milkshakes right away.   
-The second one's on the house.  
-What?   
-It's a promotion, a second milkshake free for all those crazy enough to come back here after the incidents.  
-Are you talking about the black hood attacks? Sabrina asked.  
-One in the restaurant and another involving volunteer employers. It seems like this place is cursed," says Pop sadly.  
Sabrina looked at him silently for a few seconds before answering:  
-Or the opposite.  
-Pardon?  
-The opposite; they survived even if their injuries were extremely serious. No one is in a wheelchair or severely disabled. His other victim can't say the same. It's a chance to survive in such good conditions after such a close encounter with death.   
Sabrina put her head on the bench before saying:  
-So I don't think this place is cursed, I think it brings good luck, I feel it in my bones. Luck is powerful, but it can't make the bullets disappear. For example, it may result in serious injury rather than death.  
Pop stared at the teenager with surprise before laughing and concluding:  
-I think we'll have to find a better argument to encourage people to come back, but if someone orders a burger, the house could continue its promotion and offer him an extra ring onion in addition to the French fries.   
-I'll think about it, thank you," smiled Sabrina.   
The people of this city were definitely welcoming.  
Suddenly she heard a noise against the restaurant window and turned around. Salem, sitting on the hood of a car with an obvious mewing and trying it, caught his attention.   
(Not today) Sabrina decided, turning around and ignoring the cat. If she was honest, it was small and petty. Salem had it was her rock during her last weeks, but Sabrina was physically, mentally and especially emotionally exhausted. Now she wanted to be a normal teenager eating junk food and pretending everything was fine. Just like old times.  
Salem meowed loudly as a sign of challenge before leaving.  
Cheryl had continued to peel the box and more particularly the notebook. Written by a certain Narcisse Blossom (bravo for having succeeded in mixing the two favorite themes for first names in the Blossom clan: flowers and Greek mythology). The first Blossom arrived in America with his family and his servants straight from the old English nobility, nothing more than WASP. Understood the fact that he left his beloved England because of scandal.   
Her notebook was not exactly a diary, but Cheryl found some interesting information in it. He seemed to have had a strong influence on the region even before the town of Riverdale was founded: an iron fist, charisma and an incredible business acumen. Once again, all the most common things he had about the Blossoms.   
But that didn't prevent the misfortune of the strike and he almost lost control. It was at this point that two things began to come back more often: the village on the other side of the Sweet River that would become Greendale and the name Sara Spellman.   
Spellman? Wasn't that the name on the wedding photo?  
Before she could continue, Cheryl heard the sound of a door opening violently, making her jump.   
Would it be paranoid of him to pass by and look for his bow before he saw who dared to disturb her?  
Archie wondered what he was going to do: find another opportunity to carry Betty's message to Jughead, find Sabrina and find a way not to hit the first Serpent in the face that fell under his hand.   
But one of his problems was going to be solved...  
-MEOW!!!!!  
Archie looked down at the black cat who was now at his feet.  
-Hey, hello there," he said, bending over to confirm his suspicions.  
Around the cat's neck, a red necklace with a medal or the name Salem was visible. If he was there, chances are Sabrina wasn't far away.  
As Archie bent down to caress him, Salem moved a little further before reuniting him a little further.   
-Hey, you don't have to be afraid.  
These words were stupid because the cat must not have understood it and now that Archie was observing it, it didn't seem to scare him. More annoying and full of contempt...a normal cat look is enough. But Archie noticed that the cat stayed in sight and was waiting for him.  
(He wants me to follow him?). A dog, Archie would have understood, but a cat? Maybe it was true that cats are as smart as dogs, they are just too proud to be trained.   
Salem guided him to Pop's chocolate shop and started meowing again under one of the windows where he saw Sabrina. Of course, the cat couldn't come in. Archie bent over to flatter the cat who this time if he let it.  
-Do you want her back outside? No problem, I must talk to her anyway.  
It may have been a play of light, but Archie felt as if the cat rolled his eyes. He came home anyway, trying to silence the impression that he was running out of air. Remain calm, greeted Pop who was in no way responsible for the whole situation and suffers as much as he does before going to the table or eating blonde.  
-Hi!  
Sabrina jumped, almost choking.  
-Archie? Oh, it's been a long time. I didn't think I'd see you here, but please sit down," she said, pushing her plate towards him.  
-Thank you, I’m here because Jughead asked me for help to find you.  
Sabrina then had an expression of discomfort that combed herself on her face:  
-Ah. He is...  
-Worried. I don't know what happened between you two....  
-Nothing! Just... just a fight. I guess we both have our nerves on edge. I'm not going to act like I'm not a burden.  
-The little I've seen, you don't seem to be a burden. Jughead wanted to look for you, but he couldn't have caused...  
-From his initiation! Oh, that's right, it's today! Oh shit, I must get everyone ready! She said in a panic.  
-Are you going to participate? ask shocked Archie.  
-Unofficially, I have no idea what's going on in the past because it's only for members, but I'll just prepare a few things just in case. Never heard of an initiation genre that doesn't physically, mentally or emotionally destroy you, so I want to have a first aid kit, the complete series of twilight zone downloads and enough comfort food for an army.  
Archie reprimanded himself, which made Sabrina feel obliged to ask:  
-You don't have any plans, do you?  
-What are you talking about?  
-You and the red circle, you're not going to follow them or something like that?  
-There is no more red circle, we had to dissolve.  
-Oh, sorry.   
-No problem. But I still can't believe Jughead decided to join them," Archie said with cold anger.   
-He probably has his reasons. I'm not enthusiastic, but I don't trust any gang, brotherhood, commune, fraternity or anything that involves going through trials and following up on settlements.   
-Are you including the American Scouts in this?  
-Yes! 2nd organization with the most sexual assault on children reporter, laughs Sabrina. -Note that maybe I shouldn't be so judgmental; my decision making is far from being the best.   
-Do you count the fact that you came to Riverdale?  
-Only the period when I arrived, people are mostly nice here, I think.   
-Including the Serpents?  
-I didn't have a brunch with the whole gang. I saw maybe five, six if you count the dog and I didn't even interact with all of them. I tend to prefer to stay in the room when people come. In order: Hot dog, the dog is nice even if he and Salem hate each other. There's a kid who came 2 or 3 times to see a hot dog, I don't know his name anymore and I'm not sure he saw me. There's also a guy with a really original nickname, Tall Boy who was his father's right-hand man who didn't see me either. It's tense between him and Jughead, probably because as his right-hand man, he would have taken Mr. Jones' place, but many hope the son will be in charge until he returns. I'd be suspicious if I were him. And the three with whom I interacted....   
Sabrina sighed before continuing:  
-Toni is incredible and she really wants Jughead's good, I don't doubt it for a second, but I think we're too like get along ironically. And if she started, I am the one who burned any chance of progress when she tried to reconcile," she says with regret.   
-Fang looks like a bully, but if you dig hard enough, there's something fluffy and pink that just wants to be loved and surprisingly cultivated. And finally, Sweet Peas, whose real name is Olivier, also looks like also looks like a shallow brute... but that's because he is, she said, smiling at Archie.  
-Seriously, this guy is a mean fool! Admiring a serial killer and wanting to build a bomb? Oh don't worry, I doubt he can make a baking soda volcano without help, so a bomb, Sabrina mocked when she saw Archie's expression change.   
-I'm starting to regret that I didn't give him more than one black eye. Gronda Archie  
-So much was probably deserved in his case, didn't you have someone who claimed to have stabbed himself on your side? I'm not a pacifist, but I'm not sure this battle will help anyone. And then Jughead keeps an eye on things... I think that's one of Toni's motivations. Better a leader who can keep them on a leash, than a Caligula who will set the city on fire and to death. Or ghoulies. They seem to be more dangerous than expected.   
-You have a lot of opinions about everyone for someone who doesn't want to get involved," Archie said.  
-In my defense, what is happening in this city is more interesting than any TV show. It helps to relative.   
-Relativize?  
-I prefer the slightest hindrance to an imaginary happy ending.   
-With help, maybe you can get your happy ending, Archie said with a smile. -Besides, your cat's outside Pop's door. I think he's worried too.  
-Yeah, I saw it. But I had a moment without anyone including Salem.   
-Do you still need it? Because if you're not ready yet, I can leave you alone or we can go somewhere else before we go home. At Betty's, at my house or even I don't know if you know, but my girlfriend Veronica is having a party at her house and she said you could come if you want tonight instead of waiting alone in the caravan.   
Sabrina looked up at him and had a difficult expression explained giving him back his smile but having a look of someone ready to cry as she contemplated Archie.   
-It's amazing how you remind me of my boy... my ex," she ends up saying.  
-Did it end badly between you two?  
-Yes, you could say that. He... he was great, and I miss him.  
-If you're not together anymore, he probably wasn't that great.   
-No, it's my fault. I wanted help, but.... hell is paved with good intentions and it exploded in my face.   
At that moment all Archie was experiencing was Betty after her sister left, Jughead after her mother left and Jellybean, Veronica after learning the consequences of her father's actions, Kevin the manipulation of Joaquim and Cheryl that fateful day on the lake was freezing.   
-We're going to pay and go for a walk, okay?  
-Mommy? Nana Rose? Who is there? Who is there? Asked Cheryl suddenly regretting that she didn't have her bow with her.   
-Hello, sweetheart," suddenly said a voice of an unknown woman.  
Cheryl turned around to find a woman who must have been in her late thirties, small in stature with a round face and blond, curly hair. Everything about her feel like cookies from the oven and long hugs. Yet Cheryl still wanted her bow.  
-Hello, person the police will arrest in ten minutes if they haven't left my house.  
-Oh, am I scaring you? Sorry, your mommy brought me and my sister in. She's treating her, but we'll be able to see her soon if that's what you're worried about," replied the woman in the same tone as if Cheryl had been four years old rather than seventeen. -I'm Hilda and you're Cheryl, right?  
-I don't care about...  
-Cheryl, that's enough!  
Penelope was standing there in much better shape...much too well. Only a few burns remain near his neck and one of his hands. She still seemed a little physically weak, which was the reason why the woman accompanying her seemed to support her. With the same expression as if Penelope were an open garbage bag, but still. Hilda's sister was much taller and had a pointed face, these hairs were Venetian blond and for her part, she released more of a schoolteacher expression ready to make you sink your exam.   
-Zelda, you were quick!  
-Of course, I was quick," replied this one in an icy tone. -It's not that difficult to fix.   
Then his eyes crossed Cheryl's.  
-Come here," said this one, as if Cheryl were a dog.   
-Pardon? Who thought you were old-fashioned bi....  
-CHERYL, you come here right now! Shouted his mother with a surprisingly nervous expression.   
Cheryl hesitated before moving forward with no turtle to the point that Zelda called her moved forward to join her and without hesitation grabbed her face to force her to look at her.  
Cheryl felt paralyzed, wanting to scream, but unable to do anything while the woman observed her pupils like two then bottomless wanting to swallow her soul.  
-No," she said disappointed when she released her grip.   
-Seriously, Zelda? How incompetent do you think I am? His sister got angry.   
-Not incompetent, just naive. She must have had that from someone.  
-Yes, from his mother! Hilda got angry.  
Zelda had another expression of disgust before addressing Penelope.  
-Don't forget the payment. You are on credit for the moment!  
-You would have it, didn't worry.  
Zelda had one last look of contempt as Hilda shakes her hand goodbye before leaving mother and daughter alone.  
-Mommy, what is it...  
-Listen to me, Cheryl! Your little crisis in the hospital was the last straw. One gesture, one gesture, and I send you to the sisters of quiet mercy, am I clear?  
And Cheryl lost what little control she never had.   
The cat meowed his displeasure when he finally saw Sabrina go out with Archie. She took him in her arms and rubbed his forehead against hers.  
-Sorry, I needed some time for myself. Do you forgive me? I have leftovers!  
The cat sniffed the bag before jumping out of his arms and without moving too far away, he stayed at a distance by shaking his tail and following them.   
-Does he sulk at you? Archie asked.  
-Yes, not that it's not deserved. So, you have an idea where to go? Sabrina asked, changing the subject.  
-Well, I'll think we could go to my place....  
-You remind me of my boyfriend, but not this ...  
-Oh no, Archie cut it off by understanding his misunderstanding. - I wanted to go see my father. I'm worried about him after what happened, so I was saying we could pass.   
-Oh of course, sorry I thought the worst. I tend to see the devil's tail everywhere, Sabrina apologized.  
-It's okay, everyone's been paranoid lately. And besides, I admit that maybe I do have a favor to ask.  
-Well, ask," said Sabrina amused. -Worse, I'd say no.  
-Betty said you have talents with plants. Do you have any ideas for something that might help my father? It comes at the end of the prescription period and even if he says otherwise, he is not getting better. So, if you have any idea of anything that might help.  
-Oh of course! You can show me what he was taking, and I'll see what I can do. I can't promise something that strong, but maybe I can find something that can help it work.   
-Thank you, said Archie.  
As they arrived at the Andrews' residence, Salem began to run and passed them to go directly into the yard.   
-Salem? Salem's come back! Cries Sabrina.   
The cat returns, but comfortably seated in Fred Andrew's arms, purring.   
-Hello Arch, are you coming home already? And you brought a friend? Fred asked more curious than anything else.  
-Yes, it was faster than expected with Betty.  
-What about Jugh?  
-Also, Archie answered a little quickly. -This is Sabrina  
-Hello Mr. Andrew," said Sabrina nervous.  
-You can call me Fred," said Fred kindly, freeing his hand to shake Sabrina's hand.  
-Sorry about Salem, he has a strong personality.  
-Is it yours? Says Fred surprised. -It doesn't matter, he's quite friendly except maybe with Vega. He's just asking for table scraps.  
-Are you sure you can hold him with your allergy? Worried Archie.   
-He must be hypoallergenic because I've seen him dragged around the house for a week and no symptoms.   
-Probably, he's a bastard so it's that or having one of the cats with special hair in his genes, Sabrina said quickly. -Sorry again, he considers that he needs these eight daily meals and I refuse to serve him more than three, so he has got into the habit of begging," Sabrina mocked.   
-It's nothing and then he actually paid the last time. I thought he had a dead bird or smile in his mouth and imagine my surprise when I found a $50 bill in his mouth.   
-Uh... yeah, he brought back stuff he thinks people like like candy or money sometimes, you're lucky it wasn't Monopoly tickets, Sabrina laughs nervously as she looks at her cat.   
Archie noticed his discomfort and tried to change the conversation.  
-We just stopped by to pick up a few things for tonight's party and for Sabrina to get some rest too.   
-I will also punish my cat by giving affection to your dog, Sabrina joked.   
-Make yourself at home, Fred answered.

-There they are, said Archie once his father had left them alone to lie down.  
If Fred tried to hide it, he was still weak from his attempted murder and as much as he tried to ration himself so much, Archie had understood that his father was more dependent on them than he wanted to show him.  
-Oh dear," said Sabrina in shock. -This thing is strong, but the amount was ridiculous. Shit, the American health system sucks!  
-Do you only believe in traditional medicine? Archie asked.  
-No, I believe in modern medicine...in Canada and in the Scandinavian countries," she says with a little smile. -And a lot of traditional medicine is shit too. It's an in-between that would be necessary. But good for if I can reproduce what's in there, I doubt it... Not legally anyway. For example, maybe I can do something that would help you sleep and reduce your pain without causing you to become addicted. Does he drink herbal tea?  
-He likes coffee more, but I've seen him take it before, Archie says.  
-Perfect, give me three days and it'll be ready, Sabrina says with pleasure.  
-Thank you again, said Archie.  
-Nothing and I'm... I'm sorry about earlier with my ex. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable and I'm not trying to hit on you....  
-It's nothing, honestly. I'm just starting to think I have a very common face.   
In front of Sabrina's questioning face, he explained:   
\- Mrs. Blossom saw her son through me. For a while, it even seemed like they were trying to get me to replace him.  
Archie expected a sarcastic or disbelieving comment, but for a moment Sabrina's expression seemed a mixture of horror and disgust before answering:  
-It's twisted and disgusting even for them.  
\- I must admit that thinking about what Mr. Blossom did...  
-His wife too, turn you into their sons for what next? To get you married to their daughter? What kink of fuck up you must be to even think about that, Sabrina continued, as she seemed to have trouble keeping her cool.   
-Hey, it's okay, I think you read too much in there. And Cheryl has a good heart. If you change your mind, she'll be at the party, tried to calm her down Archie.  
-Yeah, I'm not going to blame a child for their parents' crime. Thank you, but I'll pass. Maybe another one when he gets fewer people. I'd like to meet Veronica, Betty says a lot of good things. For the tea, like I said give me three days and it will be ready and... Thank you again for today.  
-It made me happy. Are you ready to go home?  
Betty felt like she was going to die. The black hood had ordered her to break off her relationship with Veronica at the risk of making Polly pay if she refused. He had also promised a clue to his identity, but sociopaths were not exactly known for respecting their words. She had already had to part with Jughead. And who knows who would follow: Archie? Kevin? Everyone until she was all his? It holds back a shiver of disgust.   
For now, she had to concentrate to give a convincing performance. And to her great misfortune, she had a good idea of what would push Veronica to the limit: throwing her past in her face and comparing it to her father. Would only remain accumulated the anger she should release. All you have to do is look around her: see the others consumed by the jingle jingle as idiots when they knew the effects, Nick who seemed to him a pretentious idiot and who didn't miss a chance to rub Archie in the wrong direction, the loss of Jughead, his parents, Polly, to have missed Kevin's distress and finally his future treason. Forgive me, Ronnie, I don't want to lose you.   
While Veronica, who had noticed Betty's coldness and her withdrawal from others, rang her phone.  
(No please, not yet) thought Betty as she retired to be able to answer.  
Hello? -Hello?  
-Betty! I'm so happy to talk to you! Polly wrote on the other end of the line.  
-Me too, Betty says, shares between the desire to hear from her sister and the fear of not respecting her contract with the black hood. -Why are you calling me so late? Is there something wrong?  
-Oh, it's not much, I just needed to talk to you a little bit. It's probably my hormones that are screwing up, trying to rationalize her sister.  
-You call me at almost 10:00, it must be important," Betty said against her best judgment.  
Polly sighed, but eventually gave in:  
-I think I think I feel and see things.  
-Go on.... say Betty confused and worried.  
-It's just a kind of discomfort, like sometimes I feel like we're watching, or I think I see something from the corner of my eye.   
-Do you have someone watching you? Cries Betty horrify when she hears her words and remembers the threats of the black hood.  
-No... probably not. Look, I just don't feel well, and I just wanted to call you.   
-But did you see anyone? Insisted Betty.  
-I saw something! But I don't think it was a person... it had the right size, but nobody moves like that, Polly continued.  
-What do you mean, what do you mean? Betty continued confused.   
-Oh, shoot, I think I woke up the others. I'll call you back when I can.   
-Wait, you can go back to the...  
She hung up.  
-Home, Betty concludes, looking sadly at the phone in her hand.  
-Betty," Archie shouted. -As soon as you saw Veronica?  
Toni was helping Jughead as best he could, and he got into the caravan in the poor state he was in. Damn, Sweet Peas hadn't gone soft for him. It was better if he didn't go to bed right away to avoid the risk of a concussion.   
As she opened the door and supported Jughead, she heard footsteps rushing to open it. She was wearing pink pajamas and a worn apron unknown to Toni.   
-Oh, there you are! Sabrina wrote as she opened the door wide. -Back home, I have plenty of good food for you.   
If Jughead's condition shocked her, she didn't show it. Psycho or hardened? Couldn't help but wonder, Toni asked herself.   
-Glad to see you, whispered Jughead.   
-Me too, even if I wish I had seen you in better shape. Sorry again about this morning and Toni? Good to see you too," Sabrina sincerely said. -Do you want to stay and eat?  
-Of course, Toni stays," continued Jughead.   
-Awesome!  
Toni had to give her this: this girl could cook. The meal was delicious and despite her best judgment, she reserved herself. After that, she and Sabrina took care of Jughead. This was not the first time Toni had taken care of someone in a bad state, she even remembered having to take care of Joaquim when he had spent his initiation with his mother six months ago. Sabrina also seemed to have experience and Toni had decided to give her a pass for her strange products.   
-More ice? Toni asked as she headed to the fridge to wrap it in the damp cloth.  
-Please, say Jughead.  
-It's impressive, but you shouldn't have a scar," says Sabrina admiring. -So, Serpent prince, what would please his royalty?   
-Don't overdo it, it's not a monarchy, Toni replied.  
-It's cool as long as Jugh doesn't order me to give him a bath and make him macaroons, that's fine with me.  
-What?" Jugh asked.  
-Who would ask that? Continued Toni  
-A girl I know. For a festival in Greendale, we had to elect a queen and I had to take care of all her whims. And that's not the worst part, she even tried to organize an orgy in my room.  
-Liar, said Toni.  
-I swear," continued Sabrina, who seemed amused as she told the story. -Six people, it counts as one orgy, doesn't it? I mean, if I'm honest, by digging under the layers of badness, he had a pretty cool person. Or maybe Stockholm syndrome has finally started, Sabrina says with a sincere smile on her face.   
-It's your ex?" Toni continued.  
-What? No! Just sister-nemi, I suppose? Tempted Sabrina clumsily. -Not that it would be wrong, I consider myself as a fluid, but it's her as an individual, not as a girl that I...   
-Hey, a simple no would have been enough. But whatever you decided to come out of the closet, I like both too. Even if I may lean a little more towards the girls, recognized Toni. -Are you Jugh?  
-Oh, I'm going through it too?  
Sabrina and Toni would nod in unison.   
-Well then I love Betty, but I don't think I have a desire for other girls or guys for what it's worth," Jughead admitted.  
A little lie, Jughead had had feelings for another person, but the sex itself? He hadn't wanted to watch playboys at puberty or had the same questions from others. Nothing until I fall in love. And even then, it was more the connection with Betty than the act itself that attracted him.   
-Demisexual? Toni asked.   
-Probably, said Jughead.  
-I think I would go in that direction for myself too, Sabrina continued. -Finally, I have all my life to be sure," said Sabrina, looking a little sad. -Did you choose the episode you want to watch?  
-I hesitate between Time Enough at Last or A World of His Own," says Jughead.  
-Maybe, look at both, since I'd like you to stay up late in case you have a concussion, said Toni worried. -Besides, I asked Hack if he could fix the hole in the kitchen. You really have no idea what caused this?  
-None, we were both in the main room when it happened.   
-A mini earthquake or someone who sent an object against the caravan tried Sabrina.  
-No, the ground didn't move, and the sound didn't come from outside. It looked like someone hit the wall with all their strength from the inside.   
-I don't see what it could be like in this case.  
Liar thought Jughead then. But before he could try to dig into the question, he heard Toni say while looking at his phone:  
-Oh, shit.  
Betty and Archie found Veronica pale and trembling with anger.  
-Ronnie, are you okay? Asked Betty right away.   
-I'm sorry, but the party is over, can you warn the others," replied this one, trying to control an adjacent anger.  
-Ron, you worry me, what are you...  
-Archiekind, please.  
Archie reluctantly obeys, leaving her with Betty.   
-Ronnie, what's wrong?  
-Later, please. I'll explain later....  
The dreaded ringing of the phone then began to play, forcing him to obey. She withdrew separately to answer.  
-Evening.  
-You disobeyed me! You didn't come.   
-I was held back...  
-I don't care! You should have listened to me, someone will have to pay for it, maybe your dear sister!  
Suddenly, anger flowed through Betty's veins.  
-You're not as good as you thought you were. Three of your victims survived and Polly saw you running around ready. She notified the police, she says defiantly.  
-What?  
His reaction took Betty to class; he seemed...surprised? That his sister saw him? Or... Oh, of course.  
-I'm really a poor excuse of detective. That's not the real Black hood talking, is it?  
The person at the other end of the phone was passing the surprise tried to regain control of the conversation, but it was too late.  
-Of course, I'm the real Black....  
-Oh, that's right. Who is really calling? Chuck? A ghoulie? You know what? I'll tell you what. It doesn't matter! You played with my nerves and tried to separate me from my loved ones. If I were you, I would get down on my knees and pray that I wouldn't find it, BECAUSE I WILL BE MY PLEASURE TO DESTROY YOU!  
And she hung up without him, giving him time to answer with a surprising sense of satisfaction.  
Toni couldn't go home tonight. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time it would happen until she was eighteen. Her parents had died when she was four years old: during a battle in a bar, a guy hit her father with a glass still in his hand, seriously injuring him in the throat. His mother panicked, had tried to go to the hospital with him rather than wait for an ambulance that only arrived once in three times in time. Drives too fast and not exactly sober, killing them both. The person in charge had gone to prison, sentenced to five for assault and making only two for good conduct and blaming Mister Topaz.   
After that, she had lived with her grandparents. It was perfect until Grandma got her fatal cancer and Grandpa became too sick to take care of her full time. Grandpa have to send her to live with his uncle Timothy. He was okay when he was taking his meds, the problem was that it only happens once in a blue moon. He was unstable, and nothing could cause him mood swings that often-had explosive results. Refusing to let Toni in the house was for a more or less long period was usually her reaction to punish her for whatever she thought was wrong. In this case, forget to buy orange juice.   
Impossible to go to Grandpa's tonight, Joaquim was absent and she could not see her knocking on his mother's door who still blamed them for her son's situation without his presence, Fang's parents were nice, but with the uncle, aunt and their children being recently settled in their homes in addition to their already large family, they didn't even have a closet or install Toni and going to Sweet Pea meant facing the mad drunk who was his mother. So yeah, she was screwed.   
-You can stay here says Jughead. -You only have to share the bed with Sabrina.  
\- Thank you, Jugh," said Toni, hugging him.   
-Or you can have the bed and I'll take my sleeping bag to sleep somewhere else, Sabrina continued.  
-Okay, seriously, what's your problem? Are you afraid I'll strangle you in your sleep or what? Toni got angry.   
-It's not that! It's just... I have night terrors, okay? I thought you'd like to avoid it," said Sabrina embarrassed.  
-So, what, you might kick him and whine in your sleep? Because I don't remember ever hearing you scream in your room," says Jughead.  
-I'm not screaming, it's closer to paralyzing her from sleep. When I regain control of my body, yes I may kick and if I don't scream, I cry and mumble.  
Toni sighed before saying:  
-On the bench seat of a car into a metal scrap, under Sweet Pea's bed among her dirty socks and behind the Whyte Wym bar where I know for a fact that people have vomited, pissed, spat and fucked because I had to clean more than once. These are the three worst places I had to sleep and I had a lot of people with whom I had to share a bed or a room that snores, talks or moves in their sleep, I even shared a bed with Fang's little sister who regularly peed in bed while his other sister who slept in the room made her teeth for a month. I can survive to your worst trust me.   
-Okay, fine then, but Salem is sleeping with us. He can sleep outside the bed....  
-MEOW! Shouted the surprising cat Jugh and Toni, but not Sabrina.  
-Okay, Salem has to sleep with us, but he won't move on my side," Sabrina said.  
Everyone had left the party and Archie was taking Betty home.  
-Veronica told you what happened? Asked the ginger.   
-No, but she said she'd call me. Don't worry, I'm sure she just didn't want to talk to everyone around her.  
-Her father's return stressed her out, Archie continued. -Maybe it's related to him.  
-Maybe.   
They continued walking in silence until Betty broke the silence again:  
-I'm sorry for what I asked you. To break up with Jugh for me.   
-Yeah, speaking of which... I couldn't do it, at the time I had the opportunity, an emergency arose and he was already gone.  
Archie had expected a lot from Betty after telling her the truth, but certainly not that little nervous laugh.  
-It's perfect, it's just perfect.  
-What did I miss?  
-Nothing. I think the guy who called me and said he was the Black hood was an impostor. Then it's just as well that you didn't say anything.  
Jughead was dreaming. A dream without any real logic that seemed to place him in three places: running through the free and princely woods knowing that he was the master of the place, then sitting at a table eating a most exquisite buffet that never seemed to be finished and finally with Betty, beautiful and smiling, dressed in a white dress, flowers in his hair, he kissed her so happy. The fantasy changes every time he blinks until they start to mix: he runs into the woods with Betty, licks the sauce with his fingers and lips, stops in the woods to pick fresh fruit and eats the still warm flesh of a deer. He was free, he was strong, he was hungry, he was in love, he was controlled before he lost him. The images continued to melt and mix with each other. Until Jughead found himself in a forest above Betty lying in the grass with his hair spread like a halo around his head, his lips slightly ajar as if to sigh, these green eyes watching Jughead feast on the best meal of his life. Meal that found in Betty's abdomen.   
Jughead woke up with horror and had just enough time to rush into the bathroom to vomit.  
-What are you doing here? Says a voice in the woods.   
-It's not your home, go home or the chance to be the meal of its real inhabitants," continued another.   
Toni kept walking through the forest trying to ignore the voices that could have mixed with the sounds of nature yet seemed to scream in his ear. She continued to walk despite everything because backing away seems out of the question. Too close, too close, but to what?  
The answer came quickly.  
There's a... person in a clearing? So tall and thin with a skin too pale, almost off-white, but which seemed hard as a bark with hands where it was hard to know where the nails were finished, and fingers started giving him long black claws scraping something off the ground whose nature Toni has no desire to know. These fluorescent eyes shone behind her long grey hair and it has a mouth that stretched from ear to ear filled with sharp yellowish teeth that refuse to stay hidden. Finally, his legs seemed to be tucked in like those of a quadruped with a kind of long protuberance at the foot that held as much of a hoof as of a claw.   
-What do you want? Asked the thing with a surprisingly feminine voice.  
-I... I... I... I  
-If you're here, it's because you want something, or can you be useful for free? I would be very happy to do so.   
-Useful? Suddenly said Toni, whose word had finally brought her out of terror and brought her to anger.  
The thing shook his head to confirm his words.   
-This is not your land and you are not my race, I don't owe you anything. But maybe you want to change that?  
She put her hand through her hair, cutting a handle with her claws: as she fell to the ground, they turned into snakes.   
-Finally, be what you want to be: sure of your choices or why not be at the crossroads?  
Immediately the snakes began to crawl towards Toni, she from disgust struck the nearest one so the sound of the shock woke her up!  
Covering her eyes, another blow was heard, and Toni turned to the side of the bed that she discovered empty. Following the ground cover trail, she found Sabrina lying on the ground, her eyes wide open and a huge blue starting to appear on her forehead. Her cat rests against her trying her best to calm her down by rubbing against her.   
-Sabrina, what happened? Says Toni while trying to get it up.  
-I... I hit my head... and I fell, says this one flatly.   
Toni then noticed with horror that she was bleeding from behind her head.  
-Oh, shit. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.  
As soon as they were out, Toni heard Jughead vomiting in the bathroom and left Sabrina on the couch to meet her.   
-Jugh, what's going on? Do you need to go to the hospital?  
Jughead turned around and tried to reassure her:   
-It's nothing. I guess food too rich and blow to the head doesn't mix well. Did I wake you up?  
-Han, miss albino did it. She managed to blow her head off in her sleep. Don't ask me how she did it. At three years old, I don't say, but at sixteen?  
Jughead finished cleaning up and Toni took care of Sabrina's head. It was just a cut that, like all head injuries, had just bled a lot.  
But after their respective nightmares, none of the Serpents wanted to go back to sleep right away and that also applied to Sabrina in case she had a concussion. Perhaps it was better to continue the twilight zone marathon.  
-If you don't mind, I might do some laundry while I'm up.  
-Are you sure that's a good idea? Asked Jughead. -Maybe it's worth sitting still.  
-Oh, come on, just the towels. They're full of blood thanks to both of us and it's going to be awful to clean them if you wait too long. I will make a quick promise," she insisted.   
-Just, if your head turns, you stop and come back.  
Sabrina bought it and headed for the washing machine. She started to classify the different clothes and towels, throwing them in the machine before stopping at what she was looking for.  
She checked that the other two were busy (more discussed the future of the snakes than looked at the screen) before turning her attention to the towel: it was the most stained of all and it had only Jughead's blood on her. In this state, claiming that it was too damaged to be washed and had to be thrown away might work. Discreetly, Sabrina took it and waited for Salem to approach. The cat knew exactly what to do and took the towel between his teeth to take him to the room to hide it while waiting for the right time. Hot dog wanted to follow the cat, but he emitted a rumble too low for the human ear, but cataphoric for the dog who immediately backed away. The cat seems to have an expression of satisfaction and Sabrina went to join the others.


End file.
